9 Meses contigo
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: Todo a vuelto a la paz en Vestroia, los ex vexos ahora viven junto con la sociedad y recrean sus vidas por el camino del bien... Sin embargo... ¿Que pasara cuando dos de ellos se involucren de mas? ¿Todo estara bien?... Resubido del resubido.
1. Primer mes

**Disclaimer: Bakugan new vestroia no me pertenece en lo mas minimo**

* * *

><p><strong>Realmente no sabía por qué.<strong>

Si sabía cómo, pero no el porqué había llegado a aquella situación, antes todo había estado en calma, pero… ¿Ahora? ¿Qué sucedería? ¿Qué le diría a "el"? y ¿A sus padres?... Tenía miedo, de pocas veces en su vida, realmente aquello le daba miedo, no quería lidiar con eso, pero ya era demasiado tarde, todo estaba avanzado, ahora debería de quedarse y esperar a que todo terminara, a llegar al final en aproximadamente 6 meses…

Demonios… Si tan solo… Si tan solo "el" estuviera con el… "El"… A quien reconocía como el causante de todos sus problemas, realmente era molesto, el tener que sufrir todo el solo… Claro, según Mylene, debería de decirle, después de todo, el problema no solamente era de él, sino también de la pareja…

Pero… ¿Cómo inicio todo?... **Bien, exactamente todo comenzó hacia unos días, pero, realmente, todo inicio hacia 3 meses…**

****+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*Hace 3 Meses+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

Finalmente todo había terminado, y las batallas que antes habíamos tenido y nos habían cegado debido a la ambición y el poder, finalmente han llegado a su fin con el derrocamiento del Rey Vestal. Muchos pensarían que nosotros, los Vexos, seguiríamos en el camino del mal, pero no, fue todo lo contrario a lo que la gente tenía en mente…

Keith –Spectra- y Gus decidieron dedicarse a trabajar en el laboratorio del padre del rubio, junto a varios miembros más, buscan una forma de terminar con problemas sociales que se están atravesando o que podríamos atravesar en un futuro. Gracias a eso, fueron capaces de traernos a Mylene, Shadow, Volt y a mí, de regreso a Vestal, después de haber sido lanzados a aquella dimensión por el príncipe.

Gus decidió conseguirse una casa cerca de la vivienda de Spectra, sin embargo según tengo entendido, suele ir de vez en cuando a un orfanato donde hay niños que les gustan los bakugan, y de forma de querer re indicar su camino, les ayuda y les enseña sobre ellos, realmente parece ser algo muy bueno y también algo que le agrada de sobremanera.

**El único problema, es que sigue sin apartarse de su "Maestro"**

Spectra, oh Keith, como ah pedido que le llamemos, finalmente logro lo que más quería, "Regresar con su familia". Ahora vive tranquilamente con su hermana, quien a pesar de todo se alegra de poder volver a revivir aquellos días de felicidad junto a su hermano, aunque este, no estoy muy seguro, pero según eh oído de vez en cuando el novio oh pretendiente de su hermana –de cuyo nombre no puedo acordarme- se queda a dormir en la casa de ellos, y según a como nos hemos visto cuando nos reunimos o vienen a comprar algo, realmente se llevan bien.

**Aunque no puede ocultar los celos de hermano mayor.**

Yo por mi parte –Lync-, me encuentro ahora viviendo bajo el techo de mis padres… Bueno, bajo mi propio techo, debería decir. Cuando regrese mis padres me dejaron a cargo del negocio familiar… Una florería… Si bien, mi madre siempre quiso una mujer –una niña, una hija para ser exactos- a quien se supone, le heredaría la tienda, sin embargo y dado su frágil cuerpo, no puede tener más hijos –a la vez que mi padre no se quiso arriesgar-, y yo tuve que heredar el negocio, aunque no importa, se gana muy bien y por alguna razón me agrada vivir aquí rodeado de flores, después de todo, crecí en este ambiente… Oh sí, no me falta decir- oh recordar- que ellos me dejaron aquí, viendo que era mayor –oh mejor dicho, viendo que había vuelto puesto que sigo teniendo 14 años-, pensaron que lo mejor sería que creciera solo…

**El consuelo es que llaman una vez por semana.**

Cambiando de tema, a todos nos sorprendió el lugar donde trabajan Mylene y Shadow, realmente no creíamos que trabajarían ahí –oh al menos que lograran conseguir empleo en ese lugar-… Bueno, tal vez ella sí debido a su carácter, forma de ser y que después de todo es inteligente.

Pero… ¿Shadow? ... ¿En que habrán pensando los del hospital cuando lo contrataron?

Bueno, esperemos y Mylene tenga la suficiente paciencia para seguir aguantándolo –aunque como los eh visto de lejos, no creo que aguanten un mes, viéndose demasiado seguido, es bueno que tengan turnos distintos- Oh si, ellos 2 trabajan en un hospital, de vez en cuando les hago una visita, cuando me piden flores para algún enfermo, se hacen cargo del área infantil, y de vez en cuando, de pacientes embarazadas –es decir el área de maternidad-, oh eso han contado, realmente no me importa mucho, son cosas que ah mi edad no llaman mucho la atención.

Mmm… ¿Quién falta?... Oh si, Volt, tal vez muchos lo esperaríamos, pero realmente nos agradó el lugar donde trabaja, él está a cargo del área de transporte de materiales y arquitecto, hace un asombroso trabajo, la fuente de la plaza que hizo y el kiosco, ambos trabajos son realmente hermosos, y eso es bueno ya que así viene más gente, pasa a la florería y gano más

Debería de ahorrar dinero para la próxima vez que venga pedirle que remodele la florería y después todo mi hogar, de esa forma, tendré espacio para más cosas, y después veré que hacer, aunque también eh oído que se encargo de hacer el orfanato al que va Gus de vez en cuando, tengo entendido que también vive ahí y lo que gana lo gasta para ayudar a los niños que viven ahí, es muy amable después de todo.

Oh sí, mi casa… Mi dulce hogar –aunque pequeña es reconfortante- una casa de 2 pisos, más bien, el de abajo es el local, donde hay 2 habitaciones, la delantera donde está todo, el mostrador y las plantas y la de atrás donde es la cocina/sala/comedor –como se puede notar, la parte trasera está muy ocupada-

El piso de arriba solamente es el baño y 2 cuartos, sin contar las escaleras, realmente vivo apretado, agradezco que mis padres se hayan ido a vivir a otra parte, aunque este solo, es mucho mejor eso, ah vivir aquí apretados… -suspiro- Aun recuerdo la vergüenza de hace 2 semanas, al ir a pedirle a Mylene que me dejara dormir en su casa, después de todo, me llegaron materiales de más y no cabía mucho en casa, me lleve una gran sorpresa al descubrir que Shadow también se había quedado a dormir en su casa –pero me explicaron que fue porque este olvido las llaves de su apartamento y en la mañana cuando vi al cerrajero me di cuenta de que era cierto-

A fin de cuentas, ninguno de los tres durmió por estar platicando toda la noche de cosas sin sentido, después de todo, no nos veíamos todos los días, asi que debíamos de aprovechar para ponernos al tanto.

Y por más que la gente pensara, que por no soportarnos, oh porque nos traicionamos a diestra y siniestra entre nosotros mismos, nos llevaríamos mal y jamás nos hablaríamos…

Si bien, en un principio era así, todos nos separamos, pero no tardamos mucho en comenzar a reunirnos, primero Gus y Keith… Bueno, teóricamente ellos nunca se separaron. Después Keith que comenzó a merodear mi casa… Fue tanto el miedo, que incluso guarde por las noches las plantas que tenía fuera, lo peor fue que esas pobres plantas murieron en mi afán de protegerlas –no todas las plantas pueden estar dentro de una casa-

Después, comencé a ir al hospital, ya que me entere que Volt se había lastimado en una de las tantas tareas, así que no tenía nada de malo llevarle algo de mi mercancía, después de que él me hubiera soportado tanto tiempo –y eso que no es fácil aguantar a un niño como yo-

Y ahí fue donde me di cuenta que Mylene y Shadow trabajaban juntos, pobrecita, la compadezco de verdad, pensando en deshacerse de todos nosotros y termino trabajando con el más molesto y que más odio, aunque claro, tan solo hay que mirarla a los ojos para ver que el realmente le gusta, y que siempre, a pesar de todas sus peleas oh lo que les haya pasado, realmente lo apreciaba como un amigo.

Pocos días más tarde, parecía como si el parque fuese el punto de reunión, realmente daba escalofríos –creo que incluso comencé a echar agua bendita con tal de tenerlos lejos **(1)**-, ver como en ocasiones se veía a Keith y Gus, con Mylene, Shadow y Volt, mientras regresaba yo de comprar algunas cosas, como era por así decirlo, el que más trabajo tenia – Mylene y Shadow no tenían tantos enfermos, ni tienen, ni tendrán-

Aunque claro, a lo que podía ver, eso pasaba cuando Volt no trabaja y Keith y Gus tenían horas libres, eran contadas las veces, pero siempre que pasaba, me daban miedo, después de todo, siempre se callaban y se me quedaban viendo, nunca me quede platicando con ellos, ya que si lo llegaba a hacer en algún momento, perdería dinero y clientes y eso era algo que no me favorecía en lo más mínimo –principalmente porque tocaba época de aniversarios y de parejas oh declaraciones-

-Muy buenos días, Lync – Escuche la voz de Mylene llamándome, a lo que voltee de inmediato cuando termine de acomodar una maceta

- Buenos días, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Shadow te mando a comprarle flores a sí mismo? –Dije en son de burla, realmente era divertido decirle ese tipo de cosas

-No molestes, solo venía a decirte que si tienes tiempo hoy en la noche, iremos a un restaurante familiar, solo faltas tú- Me dijo con una sonrisa que de inmediato me hizo retroceder levemente **(2)**, no sabía que responderle exactamente

- Bueno… Me gustaría… Pero… - Trataba de explicarle mientras veía las plantas que estaban en todo el lugar

- Oh vamos Lync, necesitas un día libre, por lo menos tomate el día de mañana y ven hoy en la noche a cenar con nosotros, todo estará bien – Hablo con voz de convencimiento, era obvio que quería reunirlos, pero Lync, parecía ser el único en negarse, aunque, finalmente logro lo que quería

- Mmm… Está bien, iré. Pero solo lo hago porque necesito un día libre, solamente por eso… -Lo último lo dijo de forma que inflo sus mejillas como un puchero.

-Perfecto, nos veremos a las 8 en el restaurante familiar de aquí a 4 cuadras –dijo mientras señalaba el camino con su mano

-Mmm… Está bien, no es difícil el llegar ahí- Bien, eso es cierto, no era para nada difícil, después de todo, era familiar y conocido por tener una atmosfera tranquila, para aquellos que comen en familia, pero ellos no eran familia-

- Entonces nos vemos- Dijo finalmente Mylene, para salir de aquel local, ahora solo le faltaban los demás

- Bien… Un día libre no me hará daño –Se dijo a si mismo mientras veía que más le faltaba hacer de trabajo.

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*Esa Noche+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

Simplemente, nadie lo podía creer, un día a la semana, solo un día, bueno, más bien en la noche, en que los ex–vexos, se encontraban vestidos de forma común y corriente, como personas normales, sin estar trabajando o algo por el estilo.

Keith iba vestido con una camisa negra y un pantalón rojo con adornos negros, de varias bolsas y un par de tenis que hacían juego con la ropa que se encontraba usando, aparte de unos lentes que solamente traía de adorno –era de noche, ¿Quién en su sano juicio usa lentes de noche en la noche?-

Gus llevaba puesta una camisa blanca con un chaleco café, un pantalón mostaza tirándole a café, casi del mismo diseño que Keith, solo que sin tantas bolsas y sin los adornos negros, traía aparte unos guantes de cuero de color café oscuro, aunque al igual que los lentes de Keith, era más que obvio que solo los llevaba de adorno.

Volt por su parte, llevaba una camiseta blanca, con un pantalón del mismo color, solo que el pantalón tenia ciertos adornos en negro para que no se confundiera con tanto blanco, y encima de la camisa llevaba un chaleco negro que traía su nombre, muy probablemente bordado –debería de preguntarle donde se compro el chaleco-

Shadow vestía un conjunto simple de camisa y pantalón purpura con negro, tal parecía que era el único que no se mortificaba la vida buscando que ponerse de ropa como todos los demás presentes.

Mylene llevaba un vestido azul marino más oscuro que su cabello, este parecía dar la ilusión de ser de 2 piezas, debido al cinturón blanco que llevaba puesto, sin dejar de lado el conjunto de joyería que usaba –que daba señas de haber sido regalada y que es la razón por la que Shadow era el único que no vestía algo extravagante-

Finalmente el –Lync- llevaba una camisa de manga corta en color verde oscuro y un pantalón de mezclilla tirándole a negro con toques plateados, con el fin de que no todo fuera en su totalidad negro y parecer otra cosa que no fuese una persona normal.

Finalmente todos juntos, se sentaron a comer en una sola mesa, algunos miraron extrañados él como ellos lograban convivir como amigos de toda la vida, después de haberse traicionado a diestra y siniestra –como ya se había dicho muy arriba-, pero tal parecía que eso en ese momento a ellos no les importaba ni les interesa, todos convivían, como una gran y extraña familia, pero a fin de cuentas, eso eran… Oh eso querían creer… Oh de eso hablaban oh simplemente ese era el tema de conversación de lo cual se podían burlar fácilmente.

-Jajaja, y entonces Mylene será la madre estricta, Shadow el padre con mal sentido del humor, Keith y Gus serán los hijos serios y extraños, y Volt y yo seremos los otros hijos adoptados al ser anormales- Dijo Lync mientras veía como Gus se atragantaba con la comida, al igual que Keith, Volt comenzaba a reír por la ocurrencia de Lync y finalmente los primeros "padres" mencionados, habían escupido lo que tenían en la boca mientras se sonrojaban y las ansias asesinas se hacían notar.

Pocos minutos después todos comenzaron a pelear verbalmente, sin herirse tanto, sin embargo, era una discusión que en lugar de miedo, daba risa.

Finalmente, habían dado las 12 de la noche –como en el cuento de la cenicienta-, y todos se comenzaron a ir, puesto que era tarde y debían de ir a trabajar al día siguiente, se despidieron para pasar comenzar a caminar hacia donde se encontraba su hogar, excepto Keith, que se fijó hacia donde iba Lync y lo comenzó a seguir.

Por un momento, Lync sintió una presencia. Sintió ganas de correr, puesto que no sabía quién iba detrás de él, hasta que se detuvo y se volteo.

Ambos se vieron. Sus ojos chocaron. Sus esencias se reencontraron… Ambos sin saber qué hacer, o que decir.

El cabello rosa continúo su camino y el cabello dorado lo siguió.

Nadie dijo nada, ni una palabra, a los pocos minutos Keith lo alcanzo, pero no se quejó.

Finalmente llego a su hogar, con la mano temblorosa abrió la puerta, quería que algo pasara, que algo sucediera, algo que desde hacía tiempo había extrañado y anhelado… Algo que sin duda, y sin saberlo ellos, cambiaria sus vidas por completo.

Ninguno se dio cuenta cuando Lync lo invito a pasar y el, inconscientemente, acepto.

Se supone que con anterioridad, se habían odiado, aunque claro, realmente no era odio… Más bien, contrarrestaban mucho sus personalidades entre sí, por lo que no lograban congeniar…

Sin embargo, lo sabían, ambos se necesitaban, se querían, no sabían qué hacer ni que decir… Solo… Lo sabían…

En un momento dado, Lync subió a su habitación, se sentía cansado, y Keith, sin decir nada, dijo que se debía de irse, el primero, solo pidió que cerrara con el primer seguro, después de todo, nadie entraría.

Cuando pensó, que estaba solo, sintió una corriente helada en su espalda, que paso por su columna y llego hasta sus mejillas, su corazón latió fuertemente, y cuando decidió a darse la vuelta, su espalda choco contra la pared…

**Sabían en que terminarían**

**Sabían que pasaría**

**Sabían que lo extrañaban**

**Pero no sabían que consecuencias traería…**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Aclaraciones de la autora:**

**1.- xD, calmate Lync, ni que fueran demonios :3  
><strong>

**2- No es miedo, es mera precaucion  
><strong>


	2. Segundo mes

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

* * *

><p>Había pasado un mes exacto desde aquel primer encuentro.<p>

Si bien, después de ese habían venido mas encuentros, y por alguna razón todos sucedían los sábados, aunque muy lamentablemente –y peor para mi oh nosotros, oh él, porque creo que incluso ni éramos un "nosotros"- nunca despertaban juntos, bueno, solo habían despertado 2 veces juntos, pero uno de ellos fue la primera vez que sucedió y la segunda tal parecía que Keith se encontraba demasiado cansado que no se dio cuenta y durmió de más.

Tenía en teoría, que la razón de que durmiéramos juntos, cada sábado, era nada más ni nada menos, porque nos reuníamos en grupo, y siempre que los demás se iban, el me seguía para acompañarme a mi casa…

**Y terminábamos en esa situación.**

A pesar de todo no le prestaba atención en lo más mínimo, si bien, había tratado varias veces de persuadirlo y evitar llegar a su casa, pero cuando menos se lo esperaba, resultaba estampado contra un árbol y le comenzaba a besar de forma urgente, a lo que él, por instinto correspondía y terminaban llegando a su casa, que era el lugar más cercano.

El problema, era que, eso había sucedido 4 veces nada más, y el siguiente, él no le acompaño a casa… Lo que le hizo sentir realmente solo –el vacio que sintió fue muy difícil de evadir-

Ahora se encontraba dándole agua a sus plantas, apenas era principio de semana, no se sentía tan mal, solo… Lo extrañaba… El sentir el calor de alguien por tan solo unos minutos era realmente algo necesario para un humano, y para alguien como el que no podía salir de su tienda por cuidar de sus plantas y que a la vez, no podía hablar mucho con los clientes porque tenía que estar al pendiente con los pedidos que le hiciesen era algo que acortaba mucho su vida social, por eso las pocas veces que se juntaban todos, se la pasaba haciendo bromas y disfrutándolo tanto como podía, una vez a la semana, no le hacía daño a nadie.

Se levantó, después de haber estado agachado por unos 20 min. Puso su mano en el inicio de la columna y se hizo hacia atrás, era algo extraño, pero últimamente había estado teniendo leves mareos, a la vez que se cansaba un poco más rápido, al estar agachado regando las plantas, o simplemente cuando estaba de pie por mucho tiempo o cargaba cosas pesadas, aparte de eso, notaba que sus pezones, por alguna razón, se volvían más oscuros alrededor y se volvían más sensibles, lo cual le llegaba a ser molesto aunque no tanto como las náuseas matutinas que comenzaba a sentir y que le hacía abrir tarde el local.

En más de una ocasión, pensó en ir a ver a Shadow o a Mylene…

-Pensándolo mejor, a Mylene- pensó

Para que ella le hiciese un chequeo, probablemente estuviese enfermo de algo que le ocasionara problemas, pero realmente era tan olvidadizo que con la mínima cosa que se entre tuviera, se le olvidaba que tenía que hacer o a donde debía ir, así que el hecho de ir al médico, era algo que realmente se retrasaría hasta que se sintiera peor.

-Ufh… -Suspiro del cansancio, con una mano apoyada en su mejilla, viendo como unas cuantas mariposas revoloteaban entre las hermosas y bien cuidadas flores.

-¿Disculpa?- Escucho una voz masculina, que rápidamente lo saco de sus pensamientos- Lamento si te asuste

- No te preocupes Ace, tan solo estaba distraído… ¿Lo de siempre? –Pregunto mientras le sonreía con malicia.

Ace era un caso… Un caso realmente extraño –y divertido para su gusto- Cada 2 días por semana, iba a su local, pidiendo un ramo de flores, rosas, o de alguna otra flor que significara algo en específico, bien sabia para quien eran, después de todo, un día el bien sobreprotector hermano mayor conocido y llamado Keith, se quejó que su hermana llegaba con un ramo de flores cada 2 días, y como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo –cuando en efecto, lo era- rápidamente supo que era Ace

-¿Eh? –Al escuchar eso, Ace se sonrojo, al notar lo obvio que era- No… Quisiera ahora con otro significado

-Mmm… ¿Otro significado?... –Se quedó pensando un momento, para después mirarle aburrido- ¿Y porque simplemente no le das Tulipanes rojos?

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué significan? –Pregunto curioso, jamás había sido bueno con el significado de las flores, por eso siempre le pedía ayuda al más pequeño, que a diferencia de mucha gente, sabia mas de flores que cualquier otra persona

-Una declaración de amor **(1)**-Respondió de la forma más tranquila y aburrida posible, ahora con su rostro en el escritorio, por un momento sonrió al ver la cara totalmente roja de Ace… Era divertido hacerle eso

-No… Yo… Es que… Busco… Para… -El pobre Ace, más rojo que un tomate y más nervioso que nada, trataba inútilmente de lograr articular alguna frase que tuviera sentido, sin ningún éxito a la vista.

Asi que aburrido de la situación –y con tal de deshacerse de Grift- Lync se levantó de su asiento, tomo unas tijeras y ante el atónito rostro de Ace es que corto unas flores, se regresó a su lugar y las acomodo en un ramo

-Esos… ¿Son?... –Pregunto al ver el ramo ya echo, que Lync le dejo en el escritorio

- Como te puedes dar cuenta, son capullos blancos de rosas, lo que significa "Inocente en el amor" –Contesto mientras tecleaba algo y miraba de nuevo dándole la mano- Son $20

- Etto… Ese no es el precio- Dijo mientras volteaba a ver de dónde había tomado las rosas, mirando el precio que tenían

- Si bien, ¿Quieres pagar ese o prefieres que te de un descuento? –Alzo una ceja al ver como aun no le pagaba, el precio real era alto, pero al ver lo inocente que era, valía la pena darle el descuento

- Este bien –Fue su contestación mientras tomaba el ramo y le pagaba a Lync para salir de ahí, no sin antes fijarse que no estuviese alguien cerca

- De que te preocupas- Hablo mientras veía como observaba paranoicamente a todas partes- Debe de estar trabajando, no sale hasta las 5 de la tarde

-Amm… Si… Hasta luego –Ese fue el fin de la conversación de Ace, que se fue caminando, casi corriendo, para atravesar el parque lo más rápido posible y llegar con la persona a la cual le daría dichas flores- Vuelve pronto… - Dijo viéndolo partir para luego susurrarse a sí mismo- Mejor no tan pronto

Suspiro. Otra vez estaba sola la tienda, aunque viendo la hora, no tardaría en llegar cierta gente que en sí, en ocasiones compraban una flor, un árbol, o semillas, o simplemente iban a pedirle algún consejo sobre cómo obtener semillas de la flor o de la fruta, o iban a comprar "x" cosa.

Nunca ponía atención a eso, sin embargo, estaba cansado y la opción de cerrar temprano estaba resultando demasiado tentadora, cabía la posibilidad de mañana obtendría el descuento que le había hecho a Ace sin ningún problema, aparte de ganar un poco más de dinero, pero no, no podía, debía de esperar a uno de los hermanitos de Baron, quien me iría –muy amablemente- a hacer algunas comprar a un súper cercano, no es que no pudiera, sino que simplemente le parecía lindo que un niño pequeño le hiciese ese favor a cambio de algo de una flor o algo, aunque no siempre le daba eso, otras veces le solía dar dinero escondido, del que siempre se daba cuenta, pero que jamás aceptaba de vuelta…. Si… Era una buena persona, o eso decía ese pequeño niño, que de alguna forma, le despertaba un lado de ternura que ni él sabía que tenía **(2)**

Escucho el teléfono sonar

1… 2… 3… Veces y seguía sonando. No quería contestar, sin embargo este seguía insistiendo hasta que finalmente ceso… -suspiro de relajación- alegre de que este hubiera dejado de sonar, pero no duro mucho el silencio cuando comenzó a sonar nuevamente

–_"Que molesto"-_Fue lo primero que pensó.

No quería levantarse, pero aun así lo hizo, y para su mala suerte, le llego un mareo y una nausea, lo que le hizo sostenerse de algo y taparse la boca, haciendo que su camino hacia el teléfono se viera truncado por el malestar.

-Ya estaba bien- pensó molesto.

Anotaría en el calendario que mañana -que sería más o menos el tercer mes desde que había iniciado a sentirse mal- el día en que iría a ver a Mylene para hacerse un chequeo de lo que fuera, pero que fuera de algo con tal de quitarse el malestar que comenzaba a serle demasiado molesto de soportar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Aclaraciones de la autora:**

**1.-Segun mi lectura -en un fanfic de esta paguina- eso es lo que significan, más no estoy segura :3**

**2.- La maternidad conejito, la maternidad -w-**


	3. Tercer mes

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

* * *

><p>Precisamente, 3 días después de decir eso, fue con Mylene para hacerse un estudio de sangre, no sabía que tenía, sin embargo, tenía que ir, asi que con toda la confianza del mundo y sabiendo que nadie estaría en la fuente ni rondando cerca para asustarle, tomando también en cuenta que vivía solo –de esa forma no tendría porque explicarle cosas a sus padres- fue que se encamino al hospital totalmente seguro de sí mismo.<p>

_Sin embargo_

Lo que le dijo Mylene cuando le entrego los resultados de sus análisis, no solo lo dejo sorprendido a él, sino también a Shadow, quien de repente había aparecido de la nada para ayudándole a Mylene, justo en el momento en que la joven peli azul hacia entrega de los estudios de sangre, ya que después de todo lo que se había hecho de revisión médica, no tenía nada, y lo único que podría tener, según Mylene, era imposible… Pero… Bien se dice que la sangre nunca miente, por lo tanto, era verdad, era cierto, no una broma ni mentira, si no que el resultado fue…

_**POSITIVO**_

-Es broma- Dijo inseguro al escuchar el veredicto final de Mylene, con un tono serio que el mismo ni creyó que hubiese sido suyo

-No… - Respondió, si ella casi en un estado idéntico de shock que el de su paciente

- Pero… Pero… ¿Cómo?- Pregunto sin entender la situación, asustándose levemente, mientras las manos le comenzaban a temblar, clara evidencia de que tenía Miedo.

- Créeme que si tú no sabes, menos yo –Miro al marco de la puerta, donde recargado estaba Shadow, que al escuchar el resultado casi se había caído del marco de la puerta

-…. – Lync por su parte no sabía que decir, y mucho menos que sentir, únicamente por mera necesidad toco su leve y abultado vientre, sin poder creer aquellas palabras que habían salido de la boca de la joven mucho mayor que él.

-¿Quién es el padre?... –Pregunto Shadow después de unos momentos cuando finalmente la lógica le volvió a la mente, era más que obvio que un bebe se hacía de dios, era ilógico y extraño que el menor fuese a ser asexual, porque eso solo significaría que era un tubérculo **(1),** obvio que cuando pregunto eso, ya se había posiciono detrás de Mylene, para ver al menor frente a frente.

-¡…!- Y el menor de cabello rosa solo atino a dar un leve brinco en su asiento a la vez que alzaba la vista… No quería responder y tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

-… Y ¿Bien?... –Continuo la pregunta que Shadow había iniciado, también tenía curiosidad ¿Qué persona se acostaría con un niño de 14 años?... Tal vez un pedófilo **(2)**

- … -Lync aparto la vista, y después cerro sus ojos conteniendo las ganas de llorar –Yo… No recuerdo… - Mintió con todos dientes, sin saber que decir exactamente en ese instante, eso era algo que no tenían porque saberlo, era su problema, no quería meterlo a él, no, era mejor asi, no quería arruinarle la vida.

-Como quieras, pero lo mejor sería que le dijeras, quieras oh no tiene el derecho de saberlo y sé que me mientes-Dijo Mylene de forma segura, dándole el papel de los resultados de su sangre, donde venia aquella hoja que daba positivo a su embarazo.

- No importa que no le digas, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta, tu estado no es fácil de ocultar –Dijo de forma seria Shadow, mientras miraba como se levantaba de su asiento, probablemente aquello ya le había incomodado.

-Aja –contesto de forma cansada, a la vez que se apresuraba a levantarse para irse ya que aquella situación le hacia sentir realmente incomodo

- A pesar de todo… -Hablo Mylene antes de que se fuera, viendo como el menor ya tenía un pie fuera del consultorio- Puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea

-No te preocupes, si decides no decir nada sobre tu estado, prometemos guardarlo como secreto –Término por decir Shadow, dándole la mano a Lync y sonriéndole levemente, ambos sabían que Lync no era más que un niño, y una responsabilidad asi le quitaría lo que debería de haber tenido… Su infancia, oh adolescencia.

-Está bien, muchas gracias –Le dio un fuerte apretón de manos a Shadow, recibió un abrazo por parte de Mylene, y salió de ahí… Aun pensando en el papel que le habían dado….

_Salió a paso lento de ahí, aun pensando en lo que le habían dicho, el seguía pensando en que aquello era absurdo, que era imposible, sin embargo la sangre no mentía, era imposible que la sangre mintiera, y… Ahora…_

_Me encuentro en mi tercer mes de embarazo_

… Y esa fue la forma, en la que llego a este momento, en donde las preguntas abundan más que la mala hierva ¿Qué hacer? ¿Decirle o no decirle? ¿Ser oh no ser? ¿A quién pedirle ayuda? ¿Decirles oh no a mis padres? Aunque bueno…Mi madre siempre ha tenido un carácter amable y acepta todo sin ningún problema, pero, ¿Cómo decirle que su único hijo se encontraba embarazado? Y peor aún… ¿Cómo decirle a Keith que tendría a SU hijo **(3)**?

Tenía miedo, le quería decir, pero a la vez no, ya que sabía que si le decía, probablemente arruinaría su vida, aria que se fijaría más en él, le prestaría más atención obligatoriamente y entonces, aquella leve tranquilidad que logro vivir por un corto periodo de tiempo con su familia, desaparecería, solo para estar con él, que sin querer y sin desear, se había embarazado…

Bien, ahora el problema a tratar, sería el tratar de ocultarlo por un tiempo más, esperando con esperanza que Keith no se llegue a dar cuenta, no quería arruinarle la vida ni nada, no era envidioso, no quería hacer nada malo, aparte, Mylene y Shadow le dijeron que cuando necesitara algo, ellos estarían ahí para ayudarle… A pesar de todo… Eran buenas personas y sabía que podía confiar plenamente en ellos.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*3 Mes, semana 2+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Que lento pasa el tiempo, aun cuando Mylene me regaño y se quejo de que continuaba con la florería, preferí no hacerle ningún caso, a fin de cuenta de algo tengo que vivir aunque dijera que debería a dejar de hacer tanto esfuerzo, al trabajar solo, no podía hacer nada más que mover las cajas y cosas pesadas por mí mismo, no podía esperar a nadie, aparte de que nadie sabía ni debía de saber mi estado, por lo tanto debería de seguir asi.

. Fue más que obvio el pensar que el sábado pasado, no me reuní con ellos, no sé, si se preocuparon o no, pero no fui…Aunque en la noche… Keith anduvo dando vueltas afuera del negocio, tuve las ganas de bajar y decirle lo que me ocurría, pero, a la vez que el no logro tocar a la puerta de mi casa, yo no fui capaz de ir a decirle… Ambos cobardes, que tememos enfrentar nuestros errores…

Era algo asombroso el ver, como Keith que siempre estuvo en contra de cosas que no eran sus ideales, que aquella confianza y aquel ser que para algunos resultaba odioso, perdía toda confianza sobre el tema tan siempre que era el _"amor"_, aunque claro, yo no me quedo para nada atrás, ahora debería de tratar de ser una buena madre... o ¿padre?... Bueno, eso a un no lo sabía exactamente, lo que si sabía, era que probablemente mis padre, quisieran matar a la persona que me hizo pasar por esta situación y si su madre, llegaba a tener una nieta, aseguraba que la felicidad y bendiciones de ella, no me faltarían en lo mas mínimo, aunque claro, aun no sé qué es lo que voy a tener, por lo que debería de ser paciente hasta tener un poco más de tiempo.

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+3 mes, semana 3*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

El 3 es mi número favorito, no sé por qué, pero si mi hijo o hija, lograra nacer un 3 de cualquier mes, sería completamente feliz y podría vivir en paz sin importar que sucediera, para, mí el 3 es de la suerte, en mi casa vivíamos tres personas, las primeras flores que recuerdo que me regalaron, fueron 3 lirios… El numero 3 me gusta.

Tomando en cuenta otras cosas, Mylene me ha venido a visitar ciertas veces, para ayudarme con los deberes en la tienda y acariciar mi vientre –algo me dice que ella quisiera tener mi suerte- el cual poco a poco se ah ido abultado un poco con el paso de los días, aunque no sé si es porque como mas oh por el embarazo. También es horrible no poder soportar los antojos, principalmente porque no son otra cosa más que cosas dulces aunque deliciosas… Pero es horrible…

También eh dejado de salir de casa, no quisiera que alguien me viese engordando, y tomando en cuenta otra cosa, aparte de Mylene y Shadow, por alguna razón Volt me ah venido a visitar, tal vez porque no había asistido, con eso de que ya iban a ser casi 3 sábados los que no iba al restaurante, aunque claro, no le dije nada sobre mi estado y solo me reír para despistarlo y que estuviese tranquilo.

Sin embargo, sabía de antemano que aunque no se lo quisiera decir al resto del mundo, se lo tenía que decir a mis padres, asi que armándome de todo el valor posible, los llame y les conté lo que me ocurría… Por un momento logre escuchar el silencio después de que mi madre emocionada me contestara –tenía tiempo que no me comunicaba con ellos- aunque después de la noticia, lo único que logre escuchar al final de la llamada, fue que se cortó la línea… Perfecto, esperaba NO tenerlos en casa un día de estos…

Sinceramente, amo a mis padres, como cualquier otra persona que tuvo una familia bonita y logro convivir bien con ellos, sin ningún problema. Aun recuerdo las divertidas discusiones de mi madre sobre que había adquirido el carácter _"molesto"_ de mi padre, y las discusiones con mi padre, que según el, había heredado el_ "amor"_ a las plantas de mi madre, jajá, era divertido escuchar aquellas cosas sin sentido, solo para minutos después, tomar el té mientras reíamos de cualquier otra cosa... Si... Los extrañaba mucho, pero por lo que me encontraba pasando, preferiría seguir solo, aun sabiendo que no estoy listo de ninguna manera para esto, pero debía de ser fuerte, si cometí el error, no debía de meter a nadie más, era mío y de Keith, aunque era mejor si él no se metía, que siguiera con su vida y yo trataría de hacer la mía.

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+3 mes, 4 semana*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

Al fin, el final de otro mes, era lo que tanto había esperado, dentro de pocos días, llegaría a pasar a estar en mi cuarto mes de embarazo, no sabía ni cuando había comenzado a ilusionarse ni nada por el estilo con esto de tener un hijo, tal vez por la sensación de que algo latía dentro de mí, oh que en un futuro se empezaría a mover, de vez en cuando suspiraba cuando veía pasar a una familia junta, o a una mujer embarazada junto a su pareja, si bien, es verdad no soy para nada _"romántico"_ ni esperaba caminar de esa forma con Keith ni ahora ni nunca, pero la extraña sensación y las ganas de llorar al ver ese tipo de cosas se incrementaban. Estúpidas hormonas de embarazada **(4)**

Ahora cada vez, antes de irme a dormir, o mientras me preparaba para hacerlo, me la pasaba hablándole a mi vientre a la vez que lo acariciaba, o como en otras ocasiones que le ponía música o solamente lo acariciaba mientras intentaba dormir oh conciliar el sueño, de vez en cuando creía sentir patadas, pequeñas y débiles aun, pero creí sentirlas –sonreía- eso me hacía sentir feliz y lleno de emoción a la vez que las ganas de llorar regresaban con un montón de sentimentalismo, realmente esperaba que llegara el momento de verlo nacer, aunque sabía de antemano que para eso aun faltaba mucho tiempo, tenía ansias de saber cómo seria, mujer o varón, se parecería a mí, oh a Keith, que carácter tendría… Tal vez ahora sí, le diría a Volt que remodelara la casa, y si se tendría que ir a quedar a dormir a otro lugar mientras la remodelaba, no habría problema –si antes Mylene me aceptaba por la nada, ahora con mayor razón-, solo esperaba un poco más y con emoción se haría un ultra sonido, donde sabría el sexo del bebe

Si…

Perfecto…

No habrá ningún problema…

Todo estará bien, mientras todo siga bien

De noche, las calles más vacías que un cementerio, sería extraño ver pasar incluso un alma, ya que ni las almas pasarían a tan altas horas de la noche, pero aun no poseía el sueño, aunque a pesar de eso continuaba recostado en la cama pasando uno de sus dedos por su vientre, descansando después de molestas horas de trabajo, que debido a su condición lo cansaban más y aparte el bullicio de la gente y las molestas nauseas a ciertos alimentos, debería de hacer una lista de lo que le causaba nauseas, así las podría evitar mejor y se libraría de esos malos momentos.

Aunque aquello daba la señal de que no pasaría nada, de repente se levantó al escuchar un ruido cercano, algo totalmente extraño debido al estado de la calle, lo que lo hacía mucho más que extraño, principalmente porque se supone que todo el lugar se encontraba cerrado, así que con paso silencioso camino hacia las escaleras, bajo y fue a la puerta trasera, al ver la pobre puerta, no pudo evitar asustarse y tragar saliva

Se encontraba abierta

El frio viento se colaba por ahí como un invitado deseado, lo cual era falso ya que no lo había invitado a pasar… Ignorando eso y con paso cuidadoso se acercó a la puerta y la cerro, verificando cerrarla y dándose cuenta que habían forzado la cerradura, eso le parecía extraño, él no tenía nada de valor en su casa, bueno, probablemente el dinero que gane de la florería, pero solamente eso, nada más, ¿Qué se llevaría? ¿Una planta? ¿Su juego de te? **(5)**

Sonrió para sí mismo al pensar eso, a pesar de la situación, le parecía realmente gracioso.

Camino de nuevo a su habitación, mirando a todas partes en todo momento, verificando si alguien se encontraba ahí, estaba embarazado, no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo, pero el que podía realizar era suficiente como para salir de ahí, e irse a paso veloz a algún otro lugar, probablemente al mini súper cercano que abría las 24 horas –si eso ocurría, bendeciría el mini Super-

Termino de subir las escaleras –las cuales le pareció que eran más que en un principio- no había sentido a nadie ni nada cerca de él, así que con seguridad se acercó a su habitación y entro en esta, probablemente le estaban jugando una broma, solo para asustarle, ya mañana se encontraría al culpable riéndose de el por haberse asustado con algo inocente como eso… Pero, oh no… Aquello no fue algo inocente…

Solo termino de entrar en su habitación, la puerta se cerró rápidamente, una corriente fría le recorrió la espalda, se giró a ver quién o qué era lo que se encontraba acompañándole en la habitación… Y… Oh sorpresa…. Un par de ojos azules se clavaron en el, visiblemente molesto… Aquella persona era ni más ni menos que…

…_Spectra… __**(6)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**Aclaraciones de la autora:**_

_**1.- Jajaja xD, chiste privado! :3 me acuerdo y me rio xD  
><strong>_

_**2.- ¿Te dolio la pedrada Keith?**_

_**-Mas de lo que crees ;-;- (lol)  
><strong>_

_**3.-Iba a poner "vastago" pero no me sonaba muy bien ._.  
><strong>_

_**4.- Las hormonas no tienen la culpa  
><strong>_

_**5.- Wow... ¿juego de te ¬_¬?**_

_**Lync: ¿Que ¬o¬? ¿Alguna queja?**_

_**-No... Ninguna en especial... "Co-ne-ji-to"**_

_**Lync: ¬_¬***  
><strong>_

_**6.-Admitamoslo, suena mejor asi... Por eso no lo cambie n_nU  
><strong>_


	4. Cuarto mes

_**Disclaimer: Bakugan New vestroia no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**_

* * *

><p><em>Termino de subir las escaleras –las cuales le pareció que eran más que en un principio- no había sentido a nadie ni nada cerca de él, así que con seguridad se acercó a su habitación y entro en esta, probablemente le estaban jugando una broma, solo para asustarle, ya mañana se encontraría al culpable riéndose de el por haberse asustado con algo inocente como eso… Pero, oh no… Aquello no fue algo inocente…<em>

_Solo termino de entrar en su habitación, la puerta se cerró rápidamente, una corriente fría le recorrió la espalda, se giró a ver quién o qué era lo que se encontraba acompañándole en la habitación… Y… Oh sorpresa…. Un par de ojos azules se clavaron en el, visiblemente molesto… Aquella persona era ni más ni menos que…_

…_Spectra…_

En menos de un minuto, tenía su espalda contra la pared, a Keith aprisionándolo contra la misma y con un gran miedo encima, principalmente porque se veía –y olía- que Keith no venía con muy buenas intenciones, jamás en su vida recordaba haber visto una mirada como la que le lanzaba Keith en ese momento, recordaba vagamente que las únicas veces que había visto los ojos de él, de forma directa –sin nada en medio- ese tipo de mirada no se había hecho presente nunca, aunque probablemente porque al ser un niño de 14 años, no lo considerara algo peligroso o alguna persona que no quisiera cerca… Pero… Justo en ese momento no podía evitar tener miedo, esa mirada le causaba mucho miedo, quería decírselo, gritarlo, sin embargo no era capaz de hacerlo debido a que se encontraba totalmente paralizado, lo peor del caso era el estado en el que se encontraba, ya que aquella mirada solo lograba ocasionarle un sentimiento… Lo primero que se le venía al ver los ojos de la persona que creía que amaba, era ni más ni menos que la sensación de querer… De querer…

Llorar

Quería sentarse en el piso y llorar hasta el cansancio, derramar cuantas lágrimas fueran posibles hasta que aquellos ojos lo vieran de otra manera o en su defecto, desviara la mirada de él.

-Porque no me lo dijiste- Hablo de forma demandante el rubio de ojos azules, como si le estuviera dando más una orden que una pregunta al pobre niño que temblaba como si fuera una simple hoja en medio de un remolino… Un remolino para nada amable.

-….- Lo único que pudo sentir fue un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda cuando escucho la voz demandante y seria del mayor- De… De… ¿Decirte, que? – Temeroso como un pequeño conejo, el peli rosa contesto nervioso, las lágrimas poco a poco se fueron aglomerando en sus ojos con la mera intención de salir en cualquier momento que fuera oportuno.

Sin embargo, logro notar como la mano de Keith se separó de la pared como si este quisiera alejarse y darle espacio al conejito, lo que lo tranquilizo solo por breves instantes ya que momentos después y sin tomar en cuenta el estado del menor, el rubio estrello su mano lo más fuerte posible haciendo un sonido en seco de un golpe, haciendo que Lync pegara un brinco y tragara saliva a la vez que inconscientemente se abrazaba mas a si mismo debido al miedo, inconscientemente se intento hacerse hacia atrás en un intento inútil de huir del mayor, aun sabiendo que se encontraba pegado contra la pared y que no podría irse de ninguna manera

-¡Por un demonio Lync! ¡¿Qué esperabas? ¿¡Que me diera cuenta a la hora del parto!- Le grito el rubio enfadado, sin tomar en cuenta que le causaba miedo, al más pequeño, podría decirse incluso que el mayor se encontraba cegado por la furia en ese momento, que era incapaz de notar el delicado estado mental del peli rosa, un grave error.

- Yo… Yo –tartamudeo el menor, armándose de valor para responderle-… No... ¡No sabía cómo decirte!… ¡Esto no es fácil! –Logrando encontrar valor dentro de sí mismo el menor logro gritarle a Keith lo que sentía, explotando todas sus emociones contenidas- ¡¿Cómo querías que lo dijera? ¡¿Qué llegara como si fuera lo más común en el mundo y que te lo dijera como si fuéramos una feliz pareja!... Porque ¡Noticia! ¡No somos pareja! ¡No somos amantes! ¡No somos nada!

Al decir lo último se tapó rápidamente la boca al darse cuenta de todo lo que había confesado en solo un instante, sentía los ojos llorosos pero por suerte aun no derramaba ninguna lagrima, todo lo había dicho sin pensarlo, había dejado salir todo el rencor, el dolor y el miedo que había estado sintiendo los últimos días, todo tipo de emociones le habían llenado en ese momento, pero… Ahora se daba cuenta que si antes le dolía estar solo, ahora le dolía mucho más.

Inmediatamente y como si aquellas palabras dichas por Lync, hubiesen sido un repelente o una cachetada hacia su subconsciente, Keith se separó de él sorprendiendo y un poco aturdido, sin saber que decir o cómo reaccionar sus ojos demostraban sorpresa y confusión. Desde que había llegado tan solo lo había hecho pensando en sí mismo, estando realmente molesto, si bien, a nadie le gustaba que la persona que a ti te atrajera –no te gusta, te atrae nada mas- se encontrara embarazada de ti y peor aún, enterarte en un bar mientras comías y bebías como si nada con un amigo como si nada ocurriera –aquí entre nos Shadow- sin embargo, justo después de haber escuchado el grito de enfado de Lync con la explosión de todas sus emociones fue cuando finalmente logro reaccionar y su razonamiento se hizo presente después de haber estado dormido por el alcohol que había consumido.

Ahora ambos se encontraban en completo silencio en la habitación con una tensión demasiado palpable, uno se encontraba dándole la espalda a la pared y el otro mirando el suelo, probablemente pensativo y avergonzado por lo que acababa de ocurrir y su estúpida e impulsiva forma de actuar que había salido de la nada.

En un momento dado y de forma totalmente extraña para aquel momento, Keith jala a Lync del brazo, en vista de que el menor aun continuaba temblando, se decidió entonces a abrazarlo mientras olía el dulce aroma de su cabeza… Si, estaba enojado, pero aquella hermosa criatura parecida a un conejito rosa no tenía la culpa de nada, el no había decidido embarazarse… Y él lo había culpado injustamente

-Soy un imbécil- Pensó el rubio, notando como el cuerpo del menor se estremeció en sus brazos.

Sin embargo, no fue capaz de soportar estar mucho tiempo con el menor, después de lo que le había hecho, de forma cobarde, dio un suave beso en la cabeza de este y lo aparto para irse lo más rápidamente posible de ahí, se encamino hacia la puerta de la habitación, sin voltear ni un instante a ver al menor, quien parecía querer agarrarse a llorar entre sus brazos, la abrió de un tirón y la azoto al salir, logrando otro brinco en el menor y haciéndole notar que aun se encontraba furioso, por alguna razón continuaba enojado aunque él ni siquiera podía saber por qué.

En ese momento Lync, solo atino a quedarse quieto y callado, escuchando todo atentamente, escuchando cualquier indicio que le indicara que Keith no había ido y que no se iba a ir, la casa no era muy grande y si no tenías cuidado –y ponías atención- se lograba entonces escuchar el eco de las pisada

Sin embargo, no escucho ningún indicio de que este se había quedado, lo único que escucho fue que abría la otra puerta y salía de la misma forma que lo había echo en su habitación. Después, lo único que le siguió fue el profundo silencio… Y una horrible soledad…

Ahora sí que no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si estaba solo o Keith volvería.

Solo fueron unos minutos antes de que recargara todo su peso contra la pared, poco a poco y como si no lo quisiera, se fue deslizando por la misma hasta quedar totalmente sentado en el suelo y poco a poco, después de haberlas tenido guardadas por un buen rato, las lagrimas comenzaron a aflorar de sus ojos y rodaron pos su mejillas.

No quería estar en ese estado…

No quería estar pasando por lo que pasaba…

**************************************4 Mes****************************************

Habían pasado tan solo unas horas desde aquello, ahora se encontraba acostado en su cama con los ojos totalmente rojos después de tanto llorar y con un pañuelo en una de sus manos para secarse alguna que otra lagrima que aun continuaba saliendo, las cortinas las tenia cerradas para impedir el paso de la luz a su habitación, también se encontraban dándole la espalda a los relojes, no quería saber la hora, aunque la sabia con solo mirar las ventanas que a pesar de estar cerradas le decían la hora: _"más de medio día"_ era fácil de adivinar si llevabas viviendo ahí mucho tiempo.

Suspiro molesto, escuchando como el ruido del teléfono inundaba todo el lugar.

-De seguro es Mylene- Se dijo a sí mismo sin ánimo alguno

No quería hacer nada, no se quería levantar, no quería verle la cara a nadie, deseaba estar solo, era lo único que se esperaba. El teléfono dejo de sonar por un momento, y entonces escucho el insistente tocar de la puerta de abajo… Como eran molestos… Por el tipo de golpes que escuchaba en su puerta, podía casi jurar que la persona que tocaba –o golpeaba- la puerta en ese momento no era Mylene, probablemente fuera Volt… Pero no quería bajar…

***********************************4 Mes, 2 Semana**********************************

No se había indignado a salir más que para hacer ciertas compras, y obviamente procuraba hacerlo cuando aquellas personas se habían cansado de tocar su puerta. Tampoco había sido capaz de abrir el local, si bien no era tan necesario hacer eso, después de todo tenía muchos ahorros y cuando abriera probablemente obtuviera las ganancias perdidas en esos escasos días. Lo que en si estaba seguro de hacer, era de desconectar el teléfono de su casa, el cual lo estaba fastidiando demasiado.

Mylene le había llamado a su casa más de 15 veces en 2 días, al comenzar la segunda semana recibía llamadas no solo de ella, sino también de Shadow más de 50 veces en un día, lo que le hacía pensar si no gastaban demasiado en llamar y también le entraba la duda que si este se sintiera culpable por haberle contado a Keith el secreto, aunque no podía culparlo, el rubio se iba a dar cuenta tarde o temprano.

De igual manera, no había sabido nada de Keith…

-¿Eh?- Escucho unas pisadas subiendo las escaleras, lo cual era muy extraño, a menos de que fuera Keith quien hubiera vuelto y forzado la cerradura, nadie más podría haber entrado… Oh tal vez…

-¿Lync?- pregunto una voz masculina, abriendo la puerta ante un sorprendido peli rosa- ¡Oye! ¡Llevo más de una hora tocando la puerta y no me abrías! ¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa?

-Hydron…- El menor miro al rubio que se encontraba en la puerta, el era la única persona que tenia copia de las llaves de su casa… Al verlo, lo primero que hizo fue levantarse y abrazarlo para comenzar a llorar- ¡Mi vida es miserable!

El rubio lo miro sin entender y solo atino a abrazar al menor, no sabía qué diablos le pasaba pero sabía que no era bueno, y entre eso, sabía que quien tenía la culpa era la persona que lo había mandando ah verlo en primer lugar

-¿Oye?... ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto acariciando la espalda del más pequeño y notando como este tenía su vientre hinchado

-Yo… Yo…- Lync trataba de hablar mientras se apartaba de Hydron, le diría, después de todo más de medio mundo ya sabía de su no secreto- Estoy… Estoy embarazado

-…- Hydron se quedo en silencio por un momento, comprendiendo todo- Oh… Ya entiendo

-¿Eh?- Lync le miro, ahora era él el que no entendía-

-Entonces… ¿Me cuentas que es lo que te acompleja?- pregunto con una sonrisa el rubio de ojos purpura, recibiendo un si por parte de Lync.

************************************4 Mes, 3 semana******************************

Después de la plática que había tenido con Hydron, fue que finalmente decidió contestar las llamadas de sus amigos y verse con ellos, después de todo, el rubio logro hacerle abrir los ojos y hacerle ver que no debía de deprimirse, si no que debía de salir adelante, solo o con alguien, debía de seguir adelante.

Ahora finalmente había llegado el día que había esperado en el tercer mes, después de haber hablado con Mylene y levantar la culpa del pobre de Shadow, ese día finalmente sabría cuál es el sexo del bebe y podría comenzar a hacer planes, ya sea de mudarse o comprar cosas o las dos a la vez. Obviamente después de haber recibido la visita de Hydron, se dedico entonces a abrir el local nuevamente, a la vez que le pidió ayuda a Mylene en lo que ella podría hacer –Tal y como había predicho, obtuvo las ganancias que perdió, rápidamente-

Igual al día que había visto a Hydron, su vientre había crecido más y se hizo aun más notorio que se encontraba preñado, aunque a diferencia de las mujeres su vientre no era tan notorio, pero como varón si lo era.

A Mylene aquello le parecía _"hermoso"_, y a cada minuto o momento que tuviese libre, se encontraba acariciándole el vientre y posicionando su oreja arriba de este con la mera intención de escuchar al bebe o sentirlo, obviamente el peli rosa, fastidiado por esto, le pedía de manera amable a Shadow que ya embarazara a Mylene –recibiendo un no por parte del mencionado-

Con un suspiro el menor se relajo, sabía de antemano que Mylene y Shadow ya sabían que el bebe era de Keith –principalmente porque estos le mostraron un mensaje en sus celulares donde el rubio les decía eso-aunque él quería que aquello fuese lo último en saberse, no podía evitar dejar de sentir algo tibio en su corazón al saber que Keith había echo eso… Aunque no sabía dónde se encontraba el rubio, Hydron solo le dijo que había tenido que irse de urgencia a ver a su hermana.

Sin embargo no era momento para ponerse a pensar en eso, si no que justamente ahora se encontraba nervioso, y con frio en el vientre, realmente ese gel que le puso Mylene, le daba frio.

Sintió el aparato moverse, miraba atento a la pantalla y después a Mylene, y así sucesivamente, hasta que finalmente lo captaron, al bebe formándose en su vientre.

La futura madre –oh padre- quedo en silencio, no sabía cómo reaccionar, hasta que la misma doctora le comenzó a explicar y señalar las partes del cuerpo del bebe que ya se habían formado, cuando notaron el corazón, la doctora no pudo evitar emocionarse y casi brincar del gusto, mientras que el, tan solo miro fijamente ese pequeño punto que se movía rápidamente, y una lagrima de felicidad y una sonrisa fue lo que hizo notar su felicidad, aquello sin duda, era hermoso y se encontraba feliz de poder vivirlo.

Finalmente y por último, Mylene comenzó a mirar más fijamente la pantalla, mientras el tragaba saliva, cuando termino, apago todo y se pudo levantar

-¿Y bien…?- Pregunto dudoso, sabiendo que ella le entendería

- Muchas felicidades, tu bebe esta sanito-Respondió Mylene acomodando ciertas cosas

Lync sonrió y le miro

-Y también felicidades, tu bebe será… -

********************************4 Mes, 4 semana************************************

Tenía ya una semana emocionado por aquella noticia, tan emocionado que aquellas emociones sentidas hacia tan solo unas 3 semanas atrás ya habían desaparecido y ahora tan solo se concentraba en pensar en que comprar.

El mismo día que Mylene le dijo el sexo de su bebe, fue que casi salió corriendo hacia cualquier teléfono, pero haciendo uso de razón, es que llego a su casa a llamar a su tan adorada madre, que a pesar de que le hubiesen colgado el teléfono y no recibido noticias de ellos o preocuparse por él, bien sabía que su madre tenía derecho a saber que sería abuela

Aquel dicho hizo que su madre se quedara callada, pero al saber lo que su hijo le traería, se olvidó por completo que su hijo era varón y era ilógico el que tuviera un bebe, tan solo para emocionarse igual que él, en el hecho de que tendría una niña

Una hermosa y bella niña, sería lo que traería al mundo.

Aquella noticia casi lo hizo enloquecer a él y a su madre, quien prometió ir y llevar a su padre el día del parto, no importaba la hora, o si tuviera que llevarlo a rastras, ellos estaría ahí presentes.

Ahora, se encontraba tranquilo, bueno, no tanto, había una sola persona que le gustaría que supiera aquella noticia, pero lamentablemente no sabía dónde se encontraba.

Suspiro, mirando al frente, era el atardecer y él se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en la fuente del parque, sintiendo la leve briznita que le daba al soplar el viento, de alguna forma, eso le hacía sentirse a un más relajado. Cerró los ojos, para continuar así de tranquilo.

_Sin embargo, no pudo evitar dar un pequeño brinco al sentir como alguien le abrazaba por detrás, y frente a sus ojos, se encontraba un pequeño ramo de primulas…_

_Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo evitar sonreír…_

_-Hola-_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_Notas de la autora: En este capitulo, salio nuestro buen amado "Señor Hydron don corazones yaoi de closet"_

_Hydron: ¡No soy Yaoi!_

_-Admitelo Hydron... De no ser asi... ¿Porque diantres te vez femenino como Lync ¬_¬?_

_Hydron: ... snif... Ya veras con mi abogado ;_;_

_-... Diablos, tendre que pagar fianza otra vez ¬_¬ (?)-  
><em>


	5. Quinto Mes

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece**

NOTA IMPORTANTE: ¡Capitulo nuevo! ¡Al fin ;-;! -se escuchan aplausos de fondo xD-

* * *

><p>Se quedo pasmado, sin poder reaccionar de otra manera alterna. Vio el ramo de preciosas prímulas frente a sus ojos, sintió sus ojos picosos y poco a poco sintió como de estos comenzaban a deslizarse pequeñas lágrimas con dirección desconocida hacia donde la gravedad dictaba.<p>

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás feliz de verme?-

Escucho aquella voz llamándole, su mentón se contorción de una forma extraña y comenzó a temblar, de sus ojos comenzaron a caer mas y mas lagrimas, sus manos, sus pequeñas manos se movían al igual que la mayor parte de su cuerpo en un temblor conjunto debido a la emoción que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Felicidad y tristeza por igual, en conjunción, como hermanos.

Sintió entonces aun más ganas de agarrarse a llorar, cuando aquellos brazos lo tomaron por los hombros y lo acercaron a su pecho para después cerrarse en un cálido abrazo, las flores yacían olvidadas a su lado, porque no importaban en ese momento, lo importante, era la persona que lo estaba abrazando

-¡Eres un idiota!- le grito con el rostro totalmente empapado en lagrimas, empujándolo y agarrándose a llorar, golpeando con sus manos cerradas en puños pero sin hacerle daño alguno, únicamente golpeando como si se tratara de una especie de berrinche, seguido por una palabra en todo momento- ¡Un idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!

Continuaba exclamando mientras hacia su propio mar de lagrimas, ante una tierna sonrisa dada por la persona frente a él, que solo sostuvo las manos de él para impedir que continuara agrediéndolo en su extraño berrinche, sin embargo, aunque fue capaz de detener los golpes, no fue capaz de evitar que el menor peli rosa dejase de llorar, asi que con la intención de tranquilizarlo, se acerco a él y lo beso tiernamente, tan tiernamente que el menor no sabía si aquello era verdad o simplemente un producto de su imaginación.

Pero no lo era, y lo supo el instante que sintió como la traviesa lengua de Keith se movió con la intención de entrar a la humedad de su boca, entrada que se le fue concedida al instante.

Aquellos que los vieron de lejos pensaron que aquel momento hermoso iba a durar más tiempo, mas sin embargo de un momento a otro Keith se vio empujado por el menor, quien ya había dejado de llorar pero seguía temblando.

-¿Ahora qué pasa?- pregunto un poco molesto el rubio, tenía un mes de no ver al menor por haber tenido que ayudar a su hermana con su boda, solo para que al final esta fuese cancelada porque el novio sufrió un "accidente" muy accidentado… Jaja, sonrió ante este pensamiento.

-Es que… Es que…-comenzó a decir, solo para alzar el rostro y ver la sonrisa de Keith- Primero, ¿Por qué sonríes?

-¿Eh?... No, nada, nada, ¿Qué decías?- volvió a prestar su atención al menor, notando como este tomaba una de sus manos y las dirigía a su vientre- ¿Por…?

-Cállate y solo siente- se quejo el menor mientras movía la mano de Keith en aparentemente la búsqueda de algo

Unos minutos de silencio, un breve momento para esperar lo que Lync quería… Y entonces lo sintió, muy leve, pero con algo de paciencia, logro sentirlo… Su hijo le había pateado su mano, débilmente como cualquier otro bebe en el vientre de apenas 5 meses… Pero lo había pateado y eso era lo importante.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-5 Mes, 1 Semana-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¡No!- grito el peli rosa, mientras trataba inútilmente de huir de Keith rodeando su propia cama, obviamente, las risas bañaban la habitación

-¡Vamos!- exclamo el rubio, moviéndose para seguir correteando al menor quien se encontraba de igual manera moviéndose

-¡Claro que no! ¡Estoy embarazado!- se quejo el menor, poniendo sus muñecas en lo que era su cintura… Oh lo que hacía 5 meses atrás se le podía llamar cintura.

-Lync, no es malo-menciono el rubio mientras se tranquilizaba y comenzaba a planear como acorralar al menor de forma efectiva y rápida.- Eh leído cuando, tuve oportunidad, que tener sexo durante el embarazo es beneficioso

-¡¿Que!- grito molesto, principalmente porque en ese momento se había distraído y aprovechándose como cualquier aprovechado, Keith ya lo había capturado en un abrazo y posicionado en la cama- No

-Es bueno- volvió a decir el rubio

-No te creo en lo más mínimo- le respondió el peli rosa a la vez que tragaba saliva- Haber, dime en que me beneficia

-Si tienes sexo durante el embarazo, te puede ayudar a parir de forma natural y no quirúrgica- le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa divertida, debido al sonrojo que había inundado el rostro del menor y el futuro grito que pego

Esos meses serian tan divertidos.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-5 Mes, 2 Semana-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Viven juntos-

-Si- respondió Lync mientras continuaba dándole forma de figuras a la masa para galletas

-Juntos… Juntos…-

-¿Que no hablas vestaliano?- pregunto Lync con molestia, dejando el rodillo de madera a un lado, el mismo rodillo que uso para golpear a Keith en la cocina cuando este, con la excusa de que el sexo era bueno durante el embarazo, intento aprovecharse.

-Si, si hablo el mismo idioma… Es solo que…- decía Mira, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos escuchaban ni mucho menos lo que sus ojos lograban captar.

Hacia tan solo 2 semanas que Keith se había desconectado del mundo entero –menos del trabajo- y se había ido a vivir con Lync –quien había cerrado la florería a petición de Keith y había decidido entonces comenzar a mudarse- en la casa que había comprado, grande para comodidad de ambos y en un futuro de los tres, y aun cuando la mayoría de las cosas estuviesen empacadas solamente permanecían desempacadas lo que iban a necesitar y en vista del aburrimiento, Keith le había comprado todo lo necesario para cocinar, por lo que ahora hacia galletas en compañía de la hermana de Keith –que debió al accidente que había tenido su futuro esposo no tenía mucho que hacer-

-Bueno… Pues… Felicidades…Digo… Esto… ¿Cuánto tienes?- con nervios ante todo, Mira se había decidido a visitar a Lync una vez hubiese verificado que Ace continuara vivo y su hermano estuviera lejos de él-

-Tengo 5 meses de embarazo, y creo que… 1 o 2 semanas, no sé muy bien, por cierto, ¿No te ibas a casar?- tarde pero seguro, el aviso de la boda de Mira llego a los oídos de Lync por parte de Shadow, quien parecía tener demasiado tiempo libre para andar chismeando con Hydron y Dan-

Un suspiro y un aura negra aparecieron en la cabeza de Mira, quien solo tomo galletas que ya estaban listas para comerlas en vista de su tristeza

-Ya teníamos todo-menciono con tristeza, masticando la galleta ante la mirada de Lync que bien podría decirle un "No son para ti"- Pero a Ace le ocurrió un accidente, por lo que ahora se encuentra en el hospital

Lync se quedo en silencio, realmente si sabía la historia completa –pero no tenía ninguna otra idea sobre otro tema a tratar-

-¿Segura que fue un accidente?- menciono el menor mientras se ponía unos guantes de cocina y se acercaba a la estufa para abrir el horno y sacar las galletas que yacían adentro.

De un momento a otro la mirada de Mira se había tornado amenazadora –lo suficiente amenazadora que casi logra hacer que se le cayeran las galletas que acababa de sacar del horno- como si pensara que Lync sabía algo que ella no sabía… Lo cual no estaba muy alejado de la realidad tomando en cuenta que el peli rosa vivía con el rubio-

Según había llegado a los oídos de Lync por parte de Shadow y Mylene, cuya femenina menciono que realmente el primer enterado había sido Shadow cuya información consiguió de Dan y Hydron –las únicas personas que le contaban todo lo que pasaba en el mundo- le habían relatado divertidos ante todo como Ace había sufrido un accidente nada accidental de caerse por las escaleras del salón que iban a contratar… Lo extraño fue que se había caído desde el primer escalón desde arriba y según habían contado eran más de 300 escalones…

El pobre de Ace se encontraba hospitalizado y la boda se había pospuesto, aunque lo que casi nadie sabía pero si ellos, era que Keith se había encontrado en el ese momento en el salón y según las cámaras de seguridad –cuya información fue borrada misteriosamente 2 días después- Keith había salido de alguna parte minutos antes de la caída de Ace y había puesto un cordón que probablemente fue lo que provoco su dolorosa y larga caída.

-Amm… Yo… ¿Quieres endulzar mis galletas?- con una sonrisa nerviosa, Lync le paso las galletas a Mira quien comenzó a hacerlo.

Lo mejor sería que no le dijera nada, si es que quería que el padre de su bebe continuara con vida…

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-5 Mes, 4 Semana-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¡Diablos!- exclamo con molestia Keith mientras golpeaba la mesa con molestia, mientras Lync servía la comida-

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Lync mientras se sentaba a su lado para cenar-

-Me llego una carta de Mira, avisándome que Ace saldría pronto del hospital-Dijo Keith molesto, mientras hacia el papel una bola y lo lanzaba a la basura.

Y una mirada de molestia salió de Lync hacia Keith, obviamente estaba molesto porque sabía que es lo que había ocurrido realmente en aquel salón aun cuando no había estado presente…

-¿Quieres ir?- pregunto Keith mientras comenzaba a cenar con el peli rosa a su lado, obviamente la pregunta la había echo con molestia pero sabía de antemano que su hermana invitaría al más pequeño principalmente porque este estaba esperando a su futuro sobrino… o sobrina, se le había olvidado preguntarle que iba a traer-

-Pues…- por maldad pura en un principio Lync le hubiese contestado con un sí, pero tomando en cuenta que estaba embarazado y que iba a haber mucha gente…- Creo que oí por ahí que se iba a estrenar una película…

-…- Keith guardo silencio y se le quedo mirando por un instante, mismo instante en el que comenzó a aparecer una sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Que día se estrena?

-No sé exactamente…-mintió divertido el menor, para mirar con complicidad a Keith- ¿Cuándo es la boda?

Ambos. El de cabello rosa y el rubio teñido se miraron por un instante, solo unos minutos y después se agarraron a reír antes de continuar cenando… Pobre Ace, el que no les ah hecho nada y ellos tratándolo tan mal… ¡Nah! ¡Que les importaba!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Notas de la autora: Al fin, despues de tanto tiempo, tantos problemas, tantas distraciones, tantos cambios de humor que tuve, pero al fin aquellos que esperan con ardua paciencia a que termine esta historia... ¡Les aviso que si la finalizare! Ahora termine de escribir el sexto capitulo, y despues continuo con el septimo y sigue la semana santa y espero poder continuarla.. Solo esperen y su paciencia se vera recompensada =D

Nota 1.- Significado de **Prímulas:** Primer amor. "Sólo te he amado a ti" ... -se escucha un "Aaaa" de fondo-

Nota 2.- El anterior capitulo 5 aun lo tengo, solo que decidi empezarlo de nuevo y me gusto mas este...

Nota 3.-Tal vez Keith me salga un tanto OC... Pero aqui entre nos, ¿A quien le importa xD? como si los otros fics lo respetaran tanto xD

Nota 4.-¡Jajajaja! xD ¿Se nota que me cae bien Ace? jajajajajajajaj XD


	6. Sexto Mes

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

* * *

><p>El teléfono sonó nuevamente y el silencio que había en la casa se fue de inmediato, por lo tanto no tuvo otra opción más que volver a girarse en la cama e intentar volver a dormirse. Hace más de una hora que Keith se había ido al trabajo, y debido a que no habían asistido a la boda de Mira el día de ayer para simplemente irse a ver una película de estreno, Keith le dejo en claro que no contestara el teléfono ya que obviamente los iban a estar molestando para preguntar por qué diablos no habían ido.<p>

En fin, no valía la pena seguir pensando sobre el tema, simplemente se quedaría recostado en la cama, esperando a que fuera más de medio día para levantarse, hacer las tareas habituales –intentar terminar de desempacar, comer un refrigerio, pensar en que hará de comer, otro refrigerio, ver la televisión, otro refrigerio, esperar a que llegue Keith y otro refrigerio- y esperar a que su querido novio/futuro marido/amante/pareja/sea lo que sea el rubio teñido llegara a casa después de irse a trabajar desde las 7:00 am, teniendo salida a las 2:00 pm

- [Insertar sonido de timbre] -

-Mierda- pensó Lync al escuchar el sonido del timbre, no podía fingir que no estaba después de todo, TODOS sabían que él no trabaja y que siempre estaría en casa-

**1 hora más tarde**

Lync solo sonreía tierna y amablemente mientras miraba por cuánto tiempo la paciencia y el buen humor de su novio/amante se acababa poco a poco, en ese instante deseaba reírse pero sabía de antemano que no debía de hacerlo porque entonces le iría mal… Si… Si se reía de Keith era… Oh dios… ¡Todo menos sus galletas de barra de coco con chocolate!

-Bueno… ¡¿Me puedes decir por qué diantres no fueron Lync y tú a **MI** boda?- molesta y realmente furiosa por no haber visto a su hermano el día en que se había casado, Mira Clay intentaba no ahorcar al rubio teñido con el cual tenía parentesco sanguíneo

-Bueno… Mira…- Keith pensó rápidamente buscando alguna excusa coherente… Cuando vio como Lync se movió levemente en un vano intento de no reírse, entonces la inspiración le llego- ¡Lync esta embarazado!

Grito entusiasmado sin poder continuar debido a las miradas de _**"No me digas"**_ de la mayor parte de las personas de ahí, menos de Lync quien parecía mas bien distraído al sentir que lo pateaban.

-Sería muy peligroso para su estado, estar yendo de un lado a otro, asi que pensé que era preferible quedarnos aquí… ¡Si le pasa algo nunca me lo perdonaría!-

Al decir lo último se escucho un "Aww…" por parte de la mayoría al notar como Keith de forma inmediata había tomado ambas manos del menor –llamando su atención- y se le quedaba mirando fijamente a los ojos, logrando una escena romántica aun con el exceso de gente que había en la habitación

Sin embargo, la perspicaz hermana menor fue tal vez la única que se le quedo mirando sin poder creerle esa excusa… Aunque claro, era obvio que Ace también le había mirado de la misma forma, pero como el mismo Keith hizo el error de hipnotizarse a sí mismo con los ojos de su pequeño amor, ya no noto nada hasta que los separaron.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Sexto Mes, 2 Semana-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Keith estaba que no aguantaba la risa… Lync por su parte se encontraba sentado en el suelo, tocándose el pecho –el cual tenía húmedo- y mirando su ropa –que obviamente se encontraba mojada por algo- como si fuera algo totalmente ilógico y nada normal en su vida, aunque tomando el cuenta que estaba embarazado, no importaría mucho si eso le estaba pasando… ¿Oh si?

-No puedo creerlo…-

-Por dios Lync… ¿De casualidad al nacer no te pusieron algo de mas? – pregunto el rubio teñido con una sonrisa, había esperado todo de Lync, TODO…bueno, todo menos eso…- ¿Lync?

El pobre niño peli rosa simplemente se miro con horror las manos, y el rubio teñido previniendo lo que iba a ocurrir fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para toparse los oídos, justamente en el momento en el que el menor inflo sus pulmones todo lo que podía para después soltar el aire contenido en un estremecedor grito, un grito que cualquier persona podría jurar, había llegado más lejos de lo que se había pensando en un principio… Eso sin contar los vidrios, y cosas rotas por culpa del grito.

**[2 días después] –Hospital-**

-No Lync… No darás leche- afirmo Mylene mientras dejaba de leer unos papeles que pertenecían a las 1000 pruebas que le hicieron al menor, quien tan solo al escuchar eso había suspirado- Por cierto Keith, ¿Cómo sigues?

-Ya mejor, con el tiempo uno se va acostumbrando poco a poco a esto… - Afirmo el rubio mientras se sobaba una parte de su cabeza que estaba vendada, después de que el peli rosa hubiese dejado de gritar, se le había ocurrido empezar a reír por lo que le estaba ocurriendo al menor, debido a que no se lo había esperado… Obviamente Lync lo golpeo fuertemente con lo primero que tuvo a la mano

Un teléfono….

-Cofcof…- llamo Lync la atención al fingir que tosía para seguir hablando con Mylene, ignorando por completo el recuerdo de "con que" había golpeado a Keith-Entonces Mylene… ¿¡Podría saber por qué diablos secrete calostro!

-Tranquilo, tranquilo- decía su rubia pareja mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda- Le hará mal al bebe

-…- Lync no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirar con rabia a Keith, ¿Por qué tenía el sentimiento que con cualquier palabra que el mayor dijera era una burla a su persona?- A veces no sé si fue buena idea comenzar a vivir contigo

-Por supuesto que sí, me amas tanto que es imposible vivir conmigo o sin mi- respondió Keith con una sonrisa… La cual si era una sonrisa burlona

-…- Lync se trago las palabras dichas por el rubio, las escaneo, las deletreo y finalmente le respondió- Eres un imbécil… Y tienes razón, ¡Te amo!

De repente y como si de un cambio de humor se tratara, el menor de cabello rosa tomo las manos de Keith y le miro a los ojos, el rubio por su parte imito el gesto mirándole directamente… A ambos les brillaban las pupilas y se veían como si no hubiera un mañana, incluso las enfermeras juraban ver un fondo rosa cursi, con florecitas en forma de corazón alrededor de ellos dos, demostrando que más cursis y románticos no podrían ser –a pesar que discutían cada 3 minutos por cualquier cosa estúpida-

-¡Ejem!- llamo Mylene, que mas incomoda con la situación no se podía ver y sentir- A lo que iba… Lync, parece ser que tu cuerpo intenta imitar al cuerpo de una mujer, por eso secretaste calostro o una imitación del calostro, se le parece pero no es, por esta razón aun cuando lo secretes no podrás amamantar ya que no es el original y no tiene sentido que se lo des al bebe… ¿Entiendes?

Keith y Lync aun no se habían soltado de las manos, pero se encontraban mirando a Mylene prestando suma atención a la explicación sobre lo que le había pasado al menor… Quien suspiro al saber eso, en parte estaba feliz por saber que no se convertiría en una femenina, pero por otra parte había pensando –solo por un instante- que tal vez no sería tan malo dar leche-

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Sexto Mes, tercera semana-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Lync se encontraba medio sentado/acostado en la cama matrimonial que obviamente compartía con Keith –y al lado de cuya cama había una cuna con demasiados moños, cortesía de Dan y Shun (¿?)- el rubio por su parte simplemente se encontraba con la cabeza en el vientre del menor, intentando escuchar algo o simplemente intentando sentir el cuerpo de su querido hijo…

Ambos se encontraban en una completa paz y tranquilidad, aunque obviamente no tendrían que estar asi ya que en un primer lugar Keith debería de estar trabajando… ¿Entonces qué diablos hacia el tan temprano en casa?... Fácil

Debido a que ya iban a empezar los meses donde solo Lync se tendría que encargar de engordar –lo que haría que su cuerpo se desequilibrara y se sintiera el menor más pesado- el mayor había tomado la sabia decisión de tomar una vacaciones desde ya, con un pago por adelantado de todas las horas extras que había echo a lo largo de su vida –oh al menos las horas extras que hizo durante todo el tiempo que había estado trabajando, que prácticamente si era mucho-

El menor no sabía decir si aquello era bueno o malo.

-Lync…- llamo Keith, al notar como el menos simplemente mantenía los ojos entre abiertos y en alguna parte en la pared que se encontraba frente a la cama- Conejito…

Volvió a llamar Keith, sin embargo y al igual que las veces anteriores no obtuvo respuesta alguna, el conejito estaba deprimido, se notaba a leguas y se alegraba que nadie fuese a visitarlos ya que sabía de antemano que la culpa recaería en el, cuando no tenía la culpa, era de las pocas veces en las que no tenía la culpa… Y lo admitía

-¿Conejito?- como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, Keith comenzó a picotear con uno de sus dedos el vientre de su joven pareja, molestando tanto a la madre como al bebe…

-¿Que?- respondió de mala gana el menor al sentir como la cría que llevaba dentro se movía por la molestia que le ocasionaba su infantil padre- Deja de hacer eso

-No… Ya, enserio Lync, ¿Te encuentras bien?- preocupado, el mayor se incorporo en la cama y acerco las cabezas de ambos para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, esperando la respuesta del menor

-Si… Es solo que…- intentaba decir el menor, mas sin embargo no lograba encontrar las palabras indicadas para que Keith no se burlara de él, o en su defecto, el rubio lo considerara aun más tierno que un conejo-

-¿Querías amamantar?-

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Sexto mes, cuarta semana-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Keith no podía evitar ser como era, y siempre por todo el tiempo que fuera le echaría la culpa a Lync, quien obviamente no se arrepentiría en lo mas mínimo por tener la culpa y la aceptaría incluso si le fueran a dar pena de muerte.

Lync sabía que gracias a él, Keith era quien era ahora, lo había cambiado y probablemente lo seguiría cambiando, aunque siempre existiría la duda ¿Lo cambiaria para bien o para mal?

-Eres un idiota- se quejo el menor mientras terminaba de darle agua a las flores que cuidaba con tanto esmero

-Eres lindo, jamás negaría algo como eso… Y cuando dijiste aquello…- Keith tenía una boba sonrisa de victoria y burla hacia el menor, aunque obviamente su sonrisa no tenía el fin de molestarlo, lograba hacerlo- Vamos conejito, no te enojes

-¡No soy un conejo**(2)**!- volvió a defenderse el menor, ¿Si no se defendía el, quien lo haría?-

-Vamos Lync, no entiendo porque te molesta tanto que te llame asi, ¿Qué tiene de malo?- pregunto el rubio, a diferencia del menor no era inocente, sin embargo tal parecía que le desconocía algo que le molestaba al menor

El peli rosa se lo pensó por un momento… Finalmente cuando tomo la sabia decisión de decírselo al oído sintió que debía de arrepentirse inmediatamente, como aquel día en el que confesó que realmente había deseado poder amamantar a su bebe

_-En ese caso, si él no se lo toma, ¿Qué tiene de malo que yo lo haga?- _le dijo Keith de forma divertida, recordándole el día que le dijo que el sexo no era malo durante el embarazo… Y para su mala suerte, eso era verdad

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Aclaraciones de la autora:**

**1.- Calostro:** Líquido transparente que segrega el pecho de la madre en los primeros días que siguen al parto, antes de la producción de leche. El calostro contribuye a proteger de infecciones al recién nacido.

**2.-**Segun mi investigacion -que acabo de hacer- las conejas estan en celo todo el año si el macho esta presente... Asi que para los que puedan procesar la informacion, ya saben que le dijo Lync a Keith xD


	7. Septimo Mes Al fin :3

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.

* * *

><p>-Keith…-llamo el peli rosa en un modo de queja, llamando a su rubia pareja que trataba de cocinar… Y trataba porque le rubio no sabía mucho sobre cocina y estaba intentando no quemar el agua<p>

-¡Que!- grito el mencionado desde la cocina, mirando atentamente como el agua hacia ebullición, la única razón por la que se encontraba haciendo eso comportándose como niño pequeño era porque simplemente no había tenido una infancia, y no deseaba que Lync la perdiera por estar embarazado

-Tu hija me está golpeando…- se siguió quejando el peli rosa mientras suspiraba y se acomodaba nuevamente en el sillón, solo para ver como el joven con cabellos en forma de picos se acercaba al marco de la puerta para observarlo

-Entonces dile que te deje de pegar- respondió Keith con una sonrisa, sabía que Lync le decía aquello simplemente para hacer conversación- Y si no te deja de golpear, pues entonces dile de cosas

-Es un bebe, no me va a hacer caso- fue ahora lo que dijo el de cabellos rosas mientras miraba al rubio y posaba una de sus manos sobre su vientre, exactamente en el lugar donde su bebe le estaba golpeando-

-Se nota que se parece a mi…- susurro mirando a otra parte con una leve sonrisa de probablemente nerviosismo-

-Amm… Amor…-llamo Lync mientras olía el aire- ¿No se está quemando algo?

El rubio proceso la información por unos minutos, y justamente cuando se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, algo se estaba quemando… Corrió a la cocina con la intención de apagar la estufa al ver como la olla que tenia agua, ya no tenía agua y ahora la olla se estaba quemando… ¿Por qué era tan difícil cocinar?

**-Séptimo Mes, 2da Semana-**

-¿Qué haces conejito?- pregunto Keith, una vez hubiese regresado de quien sabe donde había estado, notando como Lync se encontraba en la computadora viendo quien sabe qué cosa-

-Estaba checando que es lo que sucede durante el embarazo…- le respondió el menor mientras leía lo que decía la pagina

-¿Dice algo interesante?-el rubio saco unas gomitas de entre su ropa y comenzó a comer, Lync supuso que se le habían antojado… Bueno, y ahora tendría que quitárselas ya que a él se le estaban antojando-

-Amm…-El de rosados cabellos se saboreo las gomitas pero antes de pedirle se encargo responder a la pregunta- Pues… Según esta página, en este mes debería de comenzar a centrar toda mi atención en el parto y sentir miedo o preocupaciones sobre lo que me puede ocurrir

-Oh…-fue la única respuesta por parte de Keith, mientras tragaba lo que tenía en la boca para poder decir algo más- ¿Y las tienes?

-Si supieras cocinar… Si- se quejo el menor con una sonrisa mientras apagaba la computadora y se levantaba de donde había estado sentado durante todo ese tiempo- ¿Compraste otro juego de sartenes?

El menor miro impresionado todo lo que Keith había traído desde quien sabe donde, con la simple excusa de "Regreso en 10 minutos"

-Amm… Bueno… Lo que pasa…-Intentaba decir el rubio mientras fijaba su vista en una bolsa negra de basura muy lejana a ellos.

El menor se lo pensó un momento, vio todo lo que había comprado Keith –entre los utensilios había un montón de comida y entre la comida había dulces- y después miraba la bolsa negra, estuvo intercalando su mirada entre las dos cosas para finalmente cansarse y no decir nada al respecto… No hacía falta ser genio para saber qué diablos había echo Keith

-Comamos dulces…-recomendó el menor sin el mas mínimo deseo de ver que había dentro de la bolsa negra.

-Está bien- le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras ambos se sentaban en la mesa y comenzaban a sacar todo lo que había dentro de las bolsas

-¡Dame eso!- exclamo el menor mientras le quitaba las gomitas que tenia Keith y comenzaba a comerlas-

-Oye- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa, comenzando una discusión innecesaria pero divertida y entretenida por las gomitas

**-7mo Mes, 3er Semana-**

Ambos estaban nerviosos. El menor sentía como las piernas le temblaban y dudaban a entrar estando frente al edificio blanco donde Mylene los había mandado… Bueno, más bien le habían recomendado desde que tenía los 3 meses, que comenzara a asistir, pero como le daba tristeza ir sin una pareja, entonces decidió no ir… Pero…

-¿A dónde iremos primero?-pregunto el rubio, mientras miraba los horarios de forma desinteresada

-Bueno… Según Mylene… Deberíamos ir primero a las clases sobre el cuidado del bebe… Después de todo tendré cesárea… ¿No?- dijo lo ultimo alzando la cabeza después de haber dejado de ver un folleto-

-Mmm… Me parece bien, pero aunque sea por cesárea, deberíamos de ir a la otra clase… Digo… No creo poder estar calmado el día del parto

-Keith… Quien va a sufrir los dolores y estará espantado porque es el momento, seré yo… Oh eso creo…-el de cabellos rosas acaricio su vientre mientras miraba a Keith, sin embargo decidió mirar a otra parte con una invisible gota estilo anime en la parte trasera de la cabeza- Pensándolo mejor… Deberíamos de ir primero a esa clase

Keith Clay miro de mala manera a Lync Volant por unos instantes, mas sin embargo no tardo mucho en suspirar y darle la razón al menor, después de todo, podría ser inteligente, rubio teñido, ojiazul, tener un excelente empleo, una buena cabeza –creo que ya lo había dicho- poder estar calmado cuando debía de estar calmado… Pero había una cosa para la que nunca lo habían preparado, había una cosa que creía jamás viviría…

Esperar el nacimiento de su primer hijo.

-Si es niño, después intentaremos tener una niña… Y si es niña, intentaremos tener un niño…-Dijo Keith algo pensativo y sentándose para esperar a que la clase de _"Preparación al momento del parto"_ comenzara El de cabellos rosas se le quedo mirando con sus profundos ojos azul agua, cristalinos, cristalinos, que lograban ver el interior de tu alma sin permiso y esperaban intimidarte en cualquier momento.

-¿No te dije?- pensó en voz alta el menor, mientras la duda aparecía en el rostro de Keith-

-¿Qué?-respondió la pregunta de Lync –quien parecía algo ido- con otra pregunta, mientras ciertas personas se le quedaban viendo, unas mujeres decían que eran bonita pareja, otras enfermeras veían la belleza de Lync y ciertas parejas exclamaban de ternura al ver al más joven con la panza de embarazado-

-…- El menor se tapo la boca como si acabase de haber dicho algo malo-

-Me estas ocultando algo- dijo con voz amenazadora el mayor, levantándose de donde estaba al notar como este también se había alzado de su lugar

-Amm… No… Nada…-miro velozmente el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes y exclamo de inmediato-¡La clase!

-¡Lync!- exclamo el rubio mientras caminaba detrás del recién nombrado con algo de molestia… ¿Qué diablos le estaba ocultando el menor?

**-7mo Mes, 4ta Semana-**

-¿Tienes algo que decir a tu defensa?- enojado, Lync guardaba cosas en una maleta mientras Keith le ayudaba

-Amm… ¿Te amo?- respondió dudoso el mayor mientras miraba con cierta ternura la ropa de bebe que guardaba en la maleta

-¡Keith!-

El rubio sintió llegar una almohada a su cabeza con la mera intención de ocasionarle una contusión cerebral… Para su suerte, debido a que la almohada contenía cosas suaves podía decir que su vida estaba a salvo… Ahora tenía que evitar el comprar instrumentos de cocina que al momento de usarlos como algún tipo de arma no doliera tanto… Debería de comprarlos de juguete entonces…

-¿Que mas quieres mi amor que te diga?- se quejo y pregunto el rubio, mientras Lync le pasaba otra cosas- Aparte, fuiste tu el que empezó y sigues sin querer decirme que es lo que no me quieres decir

-…- El menor pensó en lo último que le dijo Keith y decidió entonces darle la espalda y continuar haciendo lo que se encontraba haciendo- Ya te eh dicho que no tiene importancia

-Si no tuviera importancia, ya me lo hubieras dicho- contraataco el rubio, quería saber qué diablos le estaba ocultando todo el mundo, porque hasta eso, estaba seguro que la mayor parte de la gente lo sabia menos el… Era eso o estaba volviéndose paranoico-

-Te estás haciendo paranoico- se quejo el menor sobre la actitud de Keith- Aparte, ¿No deberías de estar trabajando?

Con cansancio, Lync se sentó en la cama que ocupaban los dos y alzo la cabeza hacia el techo cerrando los ojos, se había cansado de estar de pie y tampoco podía evitar acariciar su vientre al sentir las patadas del bebe. Obviamente no tardo mucho al sentir como la cama se hundía por el otro peso en ella, y tampoco tardo en sentir un brazo rodeándolo

-Ya te dije que pedí días libres…-más calmado, el rubio beso la frente de su pequeño niño

-¿Cuántos?... Llevas aquí casi un mes-se movió cansado y se alzo de la cama para ir a la cocina por algo de agua-

-Pedí de 3 a 6 meses libres- exclamo con una sonrisa para seguir al de cabello rosa, sin embargo y antes de poder entrar a la cocina… Se escucho el timbre.

Ambos, rubio como peli rosa se quedaron sin hacer nada por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente el menor –al notar que el sonido del timbre no cesaba- decidió entonces ir para abrir la puerta… Y valla sorpresa que se llevo, por 5 segundos no supo cómo reaccionar, sin embargo y con la mirada de Keith encima se vio forzado a tener una sonrisa amable en el rostro mientras recibía a la persona que se encontraba en la puerta.

-Ma…Mama…- tartamudeo el menor, causando un escalofrió en el mayor, quien solo con escuchar eso, recordó que no conocía a los padres del menor y estos probablemente ni lo hacían en vida- Que… Que gusto tener aquí

-¡Hijo mío!- escucho Keith la exclamación sobre Lync, notando que la voz de la mujer en la puerta era bonita- ¿Cómo estas mi único y maravilloso bebe?

-Amm… ¿Bien?- al decir lo último, Lync se movió para intentar ver a alguien más detrás de su madre, y para su mala suerte, lo noto- Pa… ¡Padre!... Y… Y… ¿Y Esa escopeta?

Dicho lo último, Keith trago saliva al escuchar el sonido del arma siendo cargada… ¿Por qué sentía que su vida estaba en peligro?


	8. Octavo Mes

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

**Nota: Al fin! T_T ya casi termino este fanfic ;-;  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lync sabía de antemano que no daría luz a su noveno mes, mas bien, probablemente y apenas llegue a la mitad del octavo mes con un padre como el que tenia… Si, amaba y adoraba a su padre sobre todas las cosas, durante el tiempo que estuvo en su casa, era obvio que era consentido y mimado tanto por padre como por madre… Pero… Pero su padre era demasiado… <em>"Especial"<em>, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Will Volan era ni más ni menos que un ex-sargento militar de las fuerzas especiales de Vestal de quien sabe qué año, su padre participo en una aparente guerra –oh eso tenia entendido-, guerra que obviamente fue ganada por Vestal, eso era más que obvio… ¡Pero!... Pero ese no era el problema.

EL PROBLEMA… El problema era que su papa era de la milicia, que a su papa le habían permitido conservar un arma –gracias a los dioses- sin municiones pero que servía muy bien para asustar a la gente… Incluso solía recordar relatos que su bella madre le contaba donde su padre había ido a amenazar a sus abuelos y la rapto para ahorrarse los gastos de la boda

"_-Eso explica porque nadie fue a dicha boda"_- pensó una vez mientras su madre y padre se miraban con ferviente amor, tomando en cuenta que en todas las fotografías de la boda de sus padres, solo salían ellos dos y el cura.

Ambos, marido y mujer eran la pareja ideal.

El era agrio, mandón, arrogante… Inteligente, guapo y rudo…

Su madre por su parte, era tierna, hermosa, inteligente, con un poco de arrogancia un tanto de soberbia y también manipuladora.

_-"¿De donde habrás heredado ese carácter, mi niño?"_-Recordó aquellas palabras dichas con sarcasmo por su anciana abuela… Una anciana muy amable pero que obviamente ya no le quedaba mucho en este mundo, su abuela se había ido antes y su madre decía que ella estaba muriendo por amor.

_-"Por eso cuando tu padre muera, yo lo hare junto a él"-_ escucho las palabras dichas por su madre, las deletreó y proceso, pero no les hallo sentido debido a la temprana edad que tenia…

Pero ahora podía entenderlo, ahora era capaz de procesar aquellas palabras dichas por todo el mundo, se sentía incluso capaz de reconocer todas aquellas muestras de afecto entre sus padres –siendo cosa normal en el mundo- entre la gente que veía y finalmente… Finalmente lo comprendió

Keith Clay y Spectra Phantom podían ser la misma persona, sí, eso era verdad… Pero no por eso significaba que cuando Keith fuese cariñoso lo llamaba Spectra, ni que cuando se comportara como un manipulador frívolo significaba que lo llamaría Keith cuando realmente se llamaba Spectra.

Pero esa no era la cuestión aquí… El deseaba lo mismo que su madre y su abuela… Su abuela vivió mucho tiempo –no con su única hija, tal vez- con la persona que amaba e incluso murió –no mucho después- de amor por esa persona.

A diferencia de su abuela, el quería lo mismo que su madre, pero también un poco de ambas… El amaba a Keith, si, era verdad, aunque podría jurar que más, más amaba a Spectra y lo que realmente deseaba era a alguien con el carácter de su padre como marido –aunque si embarazarlo era equivalente a raptarlo y no pagar la boda…-y a su vez, deseaba morir no antes ni después, si no junto al ser amado que lo había cautivado.

-Papá… -llamo Lync mientras intentaba respiraba y su madre junto a Keith se encargaban de echarle aire-

-¿Qué?- respondió el hombre de cabellos rosados como los de él y que se encontraba apuntando con su escopeta a Keith en señal de amenaza

-¿Podrías no hacer eso?- pidió el menor que intentaba contener los dolores de ¿contracciones? Que le llegaban mucho antes de tiempo- Me pones nervioso

-Mmm…- el señor, padre de Lync, llamaba también Will se lo pensó por un instante- Si embarazarte es equivalente a raptarte y no pagar la boda… Entonces lo dejo en paz

-Cariño, eres tan amable- exclamo la señora Volan ante la mirada de "¿Are you fucking kidding me?" de Keith- No sabes cuánto te amo

-Mi vida… Yo también te amo más de lo que puedes imaginar-

De un momento a otro –y con el arma en algún lugar de la casa- los padres de Lync se tomaron de las manos y se vieron con amor, mientras un escenario rosa y con flores aparecía de la nada alumbrando todo con felicidad, rosa, amor y de mas cursilerías que nadie quisiera mencionar

-¿Y se supone que nosotros somos empalagosos?- dijo Keith seriamente mientras acariciaba el vientre de Lync, que finalmente se había tranquilizado- Que lindos son nuestros hijos, no me quieren ver morir

-Obvio… ¿Luego quien nos da el sustento?- bromeo Lync con malicia, ignorando por completo a su padres-

-Ja…Ja… Que gracioso "conejito"- le reclamo Keith, mientras las miradas de ambos se cruzaban en una ilógica pelea de miradas mientras los padres del menor aun seguían en su escenario de amor y felicidad.

**+-+-+-+-+-Octavo Mes, Segunda Semana+-+-+-+-+-+**

Los padres de Lync habían salido con distintas excusas, la madre había dicho que necesitaba comprar "sabrá-Lync-que –cosas-por-que-Keith-no-sabia-(¿?)" mientras que el padre del menor había sido más directo y había dicho –mirando a Keith- que iría a comprar municiones para su escopeta… Pero lo dijo con una sonrisa amable –como las que hacia Lync cuando había destrozado o quemado algo- que el rubio que se hacía llamar pareja del más pequeño le había pedido amablemente a la madre de Lync que si era posible comprarle un chaleco anti-balas se lo consiguiera… Ya después se lo pagaba

-No puedo creer que le creas a mi padre- se quejo Lync mientras sentía complacido el abrazo de Keith

-Bueno… No creas que por ser un ex-militar no le tendré miedo… Estas equivocado, simplemente le tengo precaución a tu querido padre- se defendió el rubio

-Si~…-extendió la palabra Lync, dándole a entender que obviamente no le creía- lo que tu digas cariño

El menor simplemente prefirió ya no seguir con el tema ya que era obvio que el idiota de su novio no pensaba admitir en ningún momento que realmente si le tenía miedo a su padre ex-militar.

-Por cierto conejito-llamo Keith mientras posaba su mentón en la cabeza del menor- ¿De dónde saco tu padre esa escopeta?

Lync guardo silencio por unos minutos, pensó seriamente en decirle como había obtenido esa arma, al igual que los 25 trofeos de tiro profesional que su padre se había ganado, las cintas de la marina, karate…

-No lo sé… Mi padre no me cuenta nada sobre lo que hacía-

Mejor mentir… Sí, mucho mejor.

**+-+-+-+-+-Octavo Mes, Cuarta Semana+-+-+-+-+-+**

_Inhala_

_Exhala_

_Inhala_

_Exhala_

_Piensa algo bonito_

_Piensa algo bonito_

-¡¿Dónde diablos esta mi rubio idiota!- se quejo Lync mientras era atendido en el hospital donde se encontraban tomándole el pulso y demás cosas, mientras su amada madre le hacía compañía y trataba de ayudarle a aguantar las contracciones

-Tranquilo cariño, tu padre fue a buscarlo…-intento tranquilizar la señora madre de Lync, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y le ayudaba- Solo tranquilízate, no creo que tarde en volver

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-Búsqueda de Keith-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Una jeep willys atravesaba la ciudad como a 120 km/h tal vez a más pero eso no importaba mucho en estos momentos, 4 personas en el auto se encontraban de distintas formas… La persona que iba manejando era un señor ya entrado en sus años, que manejaba como un loco mirando a toda la gente en el camino buscando a alguien en específico… Era obvio que esta persona era ni más ni menos que Will, el padre del lindo conejito.

-¡Disculpe! ¡Señor Volan!-llamo Shun que intentaba aferrarse a la vida…- ¡¿No puede ir más despacio!

De un momento a otro, las 3 personas aparte de Will que iban en la Jeep, se fueron hacia adelante debido a la inercia o a la fuerza del freno que había usado el auto cuando estuvieron frente al semáforo en el que se habían detenido

-Dime hijo…-llamo amablemente el señor Volan- ¿Ir más despacio hará que encontremos más rápido a Keith Clay y llevarlo a tiempo mientras mi pequeño bebe está dando a luz?

Shun, Dan –que iba disfrutando de la velocidad a diferencia de Shun- y Ace, se miraron entre ellos y pensaron en la respuesta, hasta que minutos antes de que el semáforo cambiara el de cabellos castaños fue el único que se digno a contestar

-¿No?-

-¡Correcto!-

Dicho esto, el semáforo –milagrosamente- cambio de color, dándole luz verde a Will para acelerar a fondo, escuchándose gritos por las personas que iban con él, obviamente los gritos de diversiones y que de vez en cuando soltaban el nombre de Keith –para ver si les respondía- eran de Dan, los otros 2 gritos de terror eran ni más ni menos que de Shun y Ace…


	9. Al fin dio a luz

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece.**

**Nota: NO lamento la tardanza =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ni siquiera se había estacionado de la forma correcta, cuando tanto Ace como Shun se habían precipitado al primer contenedor de basura a regresar cualquier cosa que tuvieran en su interior –incluido corazón, pulmones, etc.- en cambio Dan Kuso bajaba fresco como una lechuga y feliz –cargando consigo un montón de cosas de "¡Felicidades a la nueva mama", lo que le hacía suponer al castaño que el rubio de ojos azules era un suicida- Keith por su parte bajo –al igual que su suegro- con la suficiente prisa como para aventarse por la ventana –abierta- y dirigirse de inmediato hacia el lugar donde Lync se encontraba dando a luz.<p>

-Hijo…-llamo el padre de Lync mientras corría a la par de Keith dentro del hospital hacia la sala de maternidad-

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto desconcertado el rubio… Su suegro jamás lo había llamado así

-Si ya dio a luz… Te matare…-amenazo Will mientras aceleraba mas el paso para ponerse al lado de su esposa

-Amm… ¿Esta bien?- respondió una vez hubiese llegado al mismo lugar- ¿Y Lync?

-Le están haciendo la cesárea- respondió la amable suegra de Keith con una sonrisa, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposa- Por cierto, ¿Dónde estabas?-

-…-Keith se quedo callado por un instante con una cara de póker, solo para pocos minutos después dirigir la mirada hacia Will- Donde su esposo me dejo

Se quejo el rubio teñido de ojos azules mientras su suegro se comenzaba a burlar nuevamente de el en silencio.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-Flash Back-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

-Keith, quiero que me traigas algo…-Will Volan se acerco al único rubio, aunque teñido, pero rubio a fin de cuentas-

-Esto… ¿Tengo opciones?-pregunto el mencionado con algo de desconfianza

-No-cortante como el mismo aire (¿?) fue la contestación que recibió el pobre de Keith

-Ok, ¿qué necesita?-Una vez dándose cuenta que no había forma de evadir el pedido opto mejor por no resistirse

-Necesito que vayas al otro lado de la ciudad a comprarme esto- respondió el mayor dándole un papel a Keith con lo que necesitaba

-¿Qué? ¿Al otro lado de la ciudad?- se quejo el rubio teñido- Pero… Pero, solo con ir de aquí hasta el tren que debo tomar para ir al otro lado me va a llevar un día.

-No te preocupes, una vez estés esperando en el tren cuando traigas las cosas, solo llámame y te iré a recoger-se ofreció de forma extraña su suegro, lo cual no lo alentó mucho debido a la sonrisa que este portaba

-Ok… ¿Me ira a recoger en serio o solo me está albureando?-pregunto con desconfianza el rubio todavía pensando en el pedido.

-Lo digo en serio…-

Keith solo suspiro con cansancio para decir un "está bien" e ir por lo que podría ocupar para ese viaje algo largo, en cuyos días esperaba que su querido conejito no diera a luz.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- Fin Del Flash Back-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

-_Es oficial, mi suegro me odia_- se dijo mentalmente el rubio mientras esperaba a que Lync saliera de la sala de maternidad- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene haya adentro?

-Menos de una hora, pero aun así ya se han tardado- respondió su suegra, con su característica sonrisa y amabilidad-

-Solo espero que…-

Sin esperárselo ni nada por el estilo, de la sala de partos salió un doctor un tanto ¿sorprendido?, dirigiéndose hacia las personas que se encontraban esperando a la –probablemente- única persona en el quirófano dando a luz.

-Amm… ¿La familia de Lync Volan?-pregunto el doctor, aun con la sorpresa en su rostro

-Somos nosotros- respondieron todos, incluso los que no eran de la familia cuando escucharon la pregunta, llevándose una mirada de odio por parte de Keith y Will

-Bien, y la pareja es… Usted, supongo- volvió a mencionar el doctor señalando a Keith

-Si… Soy yo… ¿Le paso algo? ¿O al bebe?-pregunto el rubio teñido, que como cualquier otro ser humano o vestaliano no pudo hacer otra cosa más que imaginarse lo peor

-Oh no, no se preocupe, están muy bien y dentro de poco los cambiaran a la habitación que les corresponde…-el doctor carraspeo un poco antes de continuar-Sin embargo, debo decirles que hubo… Un error…

Todos miraron al doctor, esperando –con preocupación- que finalmente terminara de decir lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Que… error?- pregunto lentamente Keith a punto de recibir algo similar a un paro cardiaco

-Bueno… En el ultrasonido le habían dicho que solo sería un bebe… Sin embargo señor…-el doctor sonrio un poco avergonzado y palmeo la espalda de Keith que le miraba sin entender que es lo que estaba diciendo- Le felicito, tuvo mellizos.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron de par en par, Keith sintió que se le helaba la sangre, su respiración se volvió dificultosa, su cuerpo poco a poco se fue paralizando y lo último que escucho fue un fuerte golpe y su nombre –junto al de su suegro- siendo gritado con sorpresa y preocupación.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-Keync-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

-Keith… Keith…-

Podía escuchar cómo era llamado a lo lejos, como la linda vocecita de su conejito le estaba hablando de forma cariñosa y un poco temblorosa como si acabara de terminar de llorar o algo similar, mas sin embargo el mismo se negaba a abrir los ojos con miedo a encontrarse con la realidad –cuyo nombre era Will Volan-

-Keith… Ya trajeron a los bebes-

Keith Clay abrió los ojos de inmediato y se sentó en donde se encontraba, entonces noto –con suerte- que aparte de Lync y sus hijos no había nadie más… Pero era sospechoso.

-¿Y los demás?-pregunto Keith con desconfianza sin mirar a Lync-

El de cabello rosa solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza

-Según entendí mi padre también se desmayó, así que lo llevaron a otra habitación… Mi madre por su parte les pidió a los demás que se fueran de forma… Amable…-Decía el de cabellos rosas con una sonrisa mientras esperaba que Keith se diese la vuelta y lo viera finalmente.

Y así fue…

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-Keync-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

-¡Oh mi bebe!-exclamo la madre de Lync quien en ese momento cargaba a un bebe de cabellos rosas que yacía dormido en sus brazos- A ti y a mi querido nieto los voy a extrañar mucho.

-¡Teñido!- exclamo Will mientras miraba de forma amenazante al mencionado y esperaba que su esposa se subiera al auto

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Keith con un intento de sonrisa, cargaba a una bebe parecida al que cargaba Lync

-Espero que me vallan a ver cada fin de semana… Si es que no quieres que venga-Lo último lo dijo con diversión y una sonrisa para nada amable.

-Una vez que su hijo se recupere, le aseguro que vamos- Keith se estremeció mientras sentía un escalofrió recorrerle por la espalda.

Finalmente y después de una semana a Lync le habían dado el alta en el hospital, y ahora finalmente los padres de Lync se iban de su vida y ellos volvían a su hogar junto a sus dos bebes, la niña se llamaba Misha y el niño Spectra… Un ejemplo de amores.

-Por cierto Keith…-comenzó a decir Lync mientras ponía a Spectra en la cuna y el rubio se acostaba en la cama en espera de Lync- ¿Que acaso la boda de tu hermana no fue ayer?

-Pues…-comenzó a recordar Keith tomando en cuenta que uso a Lync de excusa con su hermana para no tener que ir a la boda- Creo que si

El de cabellos rosas se rio levemente mientras se acostaba en la cama para acaramelarse con Keith, quien rápidamente le sigue la corriente.

-Oye…-Comenzó a decir Keith mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Lync-Tengamos otro…

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-Keync-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

-¡Muere!-

Lync Volan de 15 años, le lanzaba cualquier cosa a Keith Clay de 20, mientras sus bebes de apenas 6 meses jugaban en un corralito especial para ellos.

-¡No huyas!- exclamo nuevamente Lync mientras el rubio corría por su vida mientras reía-

-¡Vamos! ¡Eres un conejo!- le respondió Keith- ¡Era de esperarse!

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Lync estaba rojo… ¿De ira o vergüenza?... Quien sabe, lo único que si sabía era que cargaba con una panza de 6 meses de embarazo, aunque ahora si era seguro que esperaba solo uno y no 2.


End file.
